Lily's Choice
by nine-orcids
Summary: After James's death at Voldemort's hands, Lily must move on. With the help of Sirius she begins to live again. She has no idea what to do, especially about the growing attraction to her husband's best friend. Slight LPSS, LPSB, Slight warning on chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter…T-T_

She stared through the tears clouding her vision and the black veil covering her face at the single coffin being lowered into the ground. He was gone. After only four short years of marriage, he was gone…

They were alone now. Their son and her. Harry was only a year old, to young to remember him when he was older. She had to raise him on her own now. And it was all Pettigrew's fault.

They had put their trust in him, made him their secret keeper. He was suppose to keep them safe, suppose to be their friend…but he betrayed them. He had been the snitch to Voldemort all this time.

The Dark Lord had come for them on Halloween night. James had tried to hold him off as long as he could, but he was thrown out of the way. He came after her next, after she had barricaded herself and Harry into the nursery. He had forced the door open, casting aside the few articles of furniture she'd managed to stack in front of it with a wave of his wand. Desperately, she dropped her son into his crib and flung her arms out to try and protect him. She'd begged… but it had done no good. He'd raised his wand to cast the curse that would have ended her life…

But she was saved. Her husband, left alone because it was thought he was unconscious and therefore unable to do anything, was suddenly in front of her. Green light illuminated the room…and he fell. Not even batting an eye, the wand was next pointed at her. She felt herself being pulled away from the crib and flung against the wall…

Harry began to cry.

Looking back, she saw him point the wand that had cast so many deaths into her child's face… heard the mouth that had spoken so many curses speak the dreaded words…

"Avada Kedavra!"

And watched as he broke… the most feared dark wizard in history simply disappear with a flash of light, and her vision explode. Then nothing but black…

And it had all been Pettigrew's fault. That had been three days ago, and so far she would not have made it without Padfoot's help. He'd taken care of the funeral arrangements, as well as having the old Potter Manor cleaned up. He forced her to stay there for now… He had shown up not long after **it** had happen. He'd been led to the nursery by Harry's crying. He'd found James's lifeless body… and had been shocked to find out she was still alive.

She'd woken up in St. Mungo's, Sirius asleep by her bed with her baby in his arms. Hagrid and Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall were also sitting at her bedside. They'd gotten out of her what had happen, as well as got the reporters to leave them alone. The Healers checked them both out, and pronounced them healthy. They were no worse for wear after the encounter…except for the scar. The still slightly bleeding lightning shaped scar her son would have for the rest of his life.

She looked down at her son now, who was in her arms. The eyes that looked back may have been her's, but his looks were all his father's. They could have been twins…

Around her were so many mourners. School friends, old Professors, family, other Order members… Three days since James's death, and a single one since she'd received the news about Alice, her best friend, and Frank Longbottom's torture at the hands of Death eaters.

"Lils? It's time to go now," she heard. Looking up, she met the silver eyes of Sirius. Although usually vibrantly happy and carefree… now they held the weight of the world. She wasn't the only one who'd lost someone with James's passing. He had lost his best friend. His brother in all but blood.

"Alright Siri…" she whispered, looking away. Once more her gaze drifted to her husband's grave. He was gone.

**~X-x-X~**

"Well Mrs. Potter, you have some things to decide now," Albus Dumbledore said, his voice grave. "You and James put your faith in the wrong person with Peter… and very little good has come of it. Only that Voldemort is momentarily defeated."

That got her attention, as well as Sirius. The dog Animagus had basically moved in with her ever since the funeral to make sure she was ok. She was thankful for him. He was the only reason she had been able to make it this far.

"What? But he's gone! I saw him disappear myself!"

"I believe," the old man began, "that he has been temporarily weakened. He has most likely gone into hiding until he can regain his strength. I think it best that you lay low for awhile, until things calm down. The Minister of Magic himself has asked me several time already for you to give an interview to the Daily Prophet. So far, I have managed to steer him away. But if you would like to…" he trailed off.

She should have known this was coming.

"Professor, I appreciate all you've done for me…but right now it's to painful. I just want to focus on raising Harry and trying to move on from my husband's death," she said in a low voice, devoid of any motion but grief.

"Very well Lily. I'll leave you three alone then…" With that, the long haired man stood up and walked toward the fireplace. He drew his want and pointed it, causing the hearth to burst into flames. Next, he drew a small bag out of his robes. Out of it, he pulled a hand full of a full colored powder which he threw into the fire causing them to flash bright green.

"Good day to you," he said pleasantly before stepping into the emerald colored flames and turning on the spot. He soon disappeared, and she remembered nothing else for some time.

**~X-x-X~**

Memories are a fickly thing. They enjoy sneaking up on you when you least want them, and fleeing from you when you reach for them. To her, the memories of her late husband plagued her waking days. She lost track of time. All emotion seemed to desert her except for self pity and grief.

She did not move from her bed. She didn't take care of her child, he who needed her. Nightmares of that night haunted her dreams…his flinging of himself in front of the curse…and the slumping of his body like a marionette with its strings cut. Over and over she was forced to watch.

She must have screamed out at some point because a pair of strong arms wrapped partially around her. She felt herself being pulled into something ward and hard…a man's chest. It wasn't the body she wanted to be up against…but it worked. Slowly looking up, she met the familiar silvery eyes. Then, she buried her face into Sirius' muscled chest and wept. His arms came around her completely. He held her for a long time. He held her when the tears turned into hysterics, when they turned into gasping sobs, and when the crying finally stopped, still he held her to him. It was one of the few comforts he could give.

"You think you'll be OK for right now?" he asked gently, stroking the back of her head softly. She should her head.

"Sirius, please stay," she whispered urgently, fearing being alone. If she were alone, the darkness that had temporarily abated would come rushing back to capture her again.

He sighed and nodded, crawling into bed next to her. He sat up for a moment and leaned over her curled form. "It'll be OK Lily-flower. I promise," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her forehead. Then he laid back down besides me. Soon after the redhead fell asleep, thankful for the breathing next to her. Sometime in the night, her body had found it's way to him, because when they awoke, they were still intertwined.

After that first night, Sirius had basically moved in. The one night he hadn't been there, she had woken up screaming yet again from the memories... Since he was there every night lending comfort, the nightmares barely happened. But without him there to shield her…they had returned in force, much worse than it had ever been before. After that, she hadn't been able to let herself fall back asleep for fear of being forced to watch again. She'd ended up brewing a pot of tea and sipping it while watching her son sleep. It had helped her calm down enough that when he returned, she'd been able to get some rest. He was there every night after that.

He was quickly becoming her best friend and confidant. They leaned on each other for support. Who else could help them? The best friend and the widow, the brother in all but blood and the mother of his child. They didn't talk much at home, but attempted to fill the silence. She cooked, he attempted to clean. They shared the duty of watching Harry.

Christmas was a quiet affair, nowhere near joyousness of the past holidays they had shared together. Without James there, and the wounds of Wormtail's betrayal… Only Remus came over, and together they watched the toddler open his presents. He had no idea they sadness the adults around him felt.

Slowly, time passed. Winter turned to Spring, and Spring to Summer. Her birthday passed without the small celebration that had become tradition in her short life with her husband. His birthday passed without the huge party his mates had thrown him every years since they had all become friends. Both days were sad ones for her and she spent them in bed, not even bothering to get up to eat.

Harry's second birthday arrived, and they threw him a small party. There were many more people in attendance at this one that the first, with Remus, the Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Madame Pomfrey. It was all she could do not to cry, seeing him play with the small plushy versions of the Quidditch balls that James had bought him so long ago for this day…

More time passed, and slowly she began to heal. Slowly the vast void that had appeared inside her at her husband's death began to close. She was always aware that he was gone… but slowly the thought became easier to bare for her.

**~X-x-X~**

Many years passed, and before she knew it Harry was already four. By then, she'd ceased needing Sirius's presence around to help ward off the nightmares…but he still stayed around. He'd originally stayed on for her sake, and just never drifted on. She was happy for that, having finally gotten used to the dog Animagus's presences and habits…

Currently, she was in the middle of trying to figure out what to fix for supper. Moony had just left from one of his rare visits. It wasn't that he was angry at them for not trusting him for a time…but that it was to hard to be with them. After all, how does one try and recreate something with just two people when once there was twice that many? One of the members being dead because of the other that is missing?

"Sirius, what would you like for supper?" she called out softly, trying to keep her voice loud enough to reach her roommate but low enough to not wake her napping son. No answer was forthcoming…but a familiar sound was heard. The quiet sound of someone sobbing…but trying to hide it. As it wasn't the squeakish sounds Harry made…it could only be Sirius. Wasn't he the only other one in the house?

"Sirius?" she called again, walking into the living room. He wasn't there. She called out his name several times, never receiving an answer. She hadn't really been expecting one.

She found him on the back sun porch. His back was to the glass French doors.

"Sirius?" she asked cautiously, unsure of how to approach him. She'd never seen him like this.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and for the first time in the ten years she known him there were tears in his eyes. Wordlessly, she did the only thing she could think of. She did for him what he had done for her so long ago. And it proved to be the right thing to do.

He seemed to sink gratefully into her embrace. Although not strong enough to lift his arms to hug her back, but resting his head on her shoulder… He was unable to hold in the sobs that were beginning to wrack through his body. She drew him nearer as he sobbed harder, and he hid his face in her neck. She seldom saw him show emotion, but now she was kind of relieved. How do you truly comfort someone who didn't grieve? Without asking, that's what she knew he was so upset about. When James had died, he'd never let himself grieve while taking care of her.

The two had been brothers, and brothers should never be separated from each other no matter what. She knew that that fact was true as she was holding the consequence in her arms. When his tears began to slow, she was still holding him. Stroking his hair and hushing him, just as he had done for her so many years ago. He hiccupped. She felt helpless, there was nothing she could do to truly help him. What she didn't know is that she'd already helped him. He hardly noticed the pain anymore, the overwhelming feelings of warmth and protection now coursing threw him.

Picking his head up from her shoulder, he looked wordlessly at her…It was Sirius that leaned forward slowly, his eyes peering questioningly into hers. Not really knowing what she was doing, she had begun shutting her eyes and leaning forward close enough for their lips to touch. And oh did they touch…

An electric flame seemed to run through her at his touch. His lips were warm and soft, and for one long moment, she had forgotten her own name. How long had it been since she kissed someone? Two years… not since James's death.

It was at this moment that what she was doing. She was in the process of kissing Sirius. SIRIUS! Her best friend! Her dead husband's best friend/brother! That fact in itself was a little weird for her. Before she could think of anything else, she had broken the kiss and pushed him away. He looked at her, shock in his face that was mirrored in her emerald green eyes.

"S-s-sorry," she forced out, stuttering so badly she was surprised she could still talk. She was shaking badly. Wordlessly, he stretched out a hand to comfort her. But before he could touch her skin, she had fled back into the house.

**~X-x-X~**

He stared wordlessly at his godson. For the last few years, he'd watched over Lily and this little guy… While he had the shape and color of Lily's eyes, there was no disagreeing that he wasn't James's son. It was impossible not to know, with the same unruly wildness that was the Potter family's trademark. Every male in the Potter family had the same hair, that which started off as dark as dark as midnight and ended up the color of snow.

He knew how badly his friend had wanted to raise Harry, to teach him about Quidditch and how to flirt with girls… but it hadn't been meant to be. He'd died before his time, and it was his fault. Wasn't he the one who had convinced them to use Peter as the Secret Keeper?

What a great idea that turned out to be. Now James was dead and Pettigrew on the run. He would have gone after the rat, except Lily and Harry had needed him that night. It was actually a pretty good thing that he didn't pursue him. He'd been cornered the next morning by about twenty Aurors in Muggle London, although they hadn't done much good. The whole street had been blown apart by the traitor, and he had escaped into the sewers. Eleven Muggles had been killed.

At least he'd been able to help Lily though…

This particular train of thought brought his mind back to the matter at hand. He'd just kissed Lily Evans-Potter. A woman that had lately been married to his best friend and brother. He thought of her as a sister for Merlin's sake! …didn't he?

He'd never thought about it before. While at Hogwarts, he'd always been a lady's man. James had staked claims on Lily early on in their school career, so he hadn't so much as looked at her. To now be faced with this… he didn't know anymore. Maybe it was because he hadn't been with a girl in a little over two years. For a playboy, that was a little long.

Guess this was a Moony question…

**~X-x-X~**

She tried to busy herself chopping potatoes for stew, but it was a task that only busied her hands…not her mind. How do you get over something like this? Being kissed by someone you'd lived with for two years? Who was your best friend?

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

For nearly three years, she had put James's memory before anything. She still wore her wedding rings for Merlin's sake! She wasn't ready for something like this…and even if she was, Sirius? Never! It would just be to weird…

"Um…Lils?" she heard behind her.

Turning slowly, she saw the very person currently occupying her thoughts. He was scratching his shaggy black hair awkwardly, blushing slightly and being careful not to look at her.

"About what happened earlier… I'm really sorry," he muttered, his blush deepening. "I don't know what came over me, but I didn't mean to do it."

"It's alright Padfoot," she said with a sigh, "If you hadn't notice, I did kiss back."

He nodded and asked, "So can we forget this ever happened?"

"Yeah, we can," she said with a smile. Her first true one since her husband's death.

So they agreed to forget… easier said than done.

**AN: Please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. I don't particularly like the Lily/Sirius pairing, but I got an idea for the story and I couldn't resist writing it. If I've written something wrong, please let me know. Let me know what you think anyways. **

**Thanks for reading anyway!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter...T-T_

"Harry, pull up! You're to close to the ground!" she heard a familiar voice yell in panic above her. Quickly looking toward the source, she was met with the sight of her four years old son pull sharply out of a dive, mere inches from colliding with the hard earth. Their was a large smile on his face.

"This is great Pafu!" he called out happily as he zoomed back toward his godfather. "Can I do it again?"

Sirius was teaching him to fly and play Quidditch. But he really didn't need to be taught anything about the flying, except for a few pointers. Like his father before him, he had a natural af

"No Harry," she called up to him. "Don't do anything like that again without our permission, or the broom is going bye-bye!"

He looked at her in open mouthed shock before turning quickly to Padfoot. The shaggy headed man nodded, ducking his head so the amusement didn't show in his grey eyes. The little boy's expression was a mirror of James's when he was denied something he really wanted. He truly was like his father…while not arrogant, he loved pranks. He was smart without really trying and he was devoted to his friends…

"Well Prongslet, why don't we head down and I'll tell you the rules to Quidditch? We can try playing some one on one afterward, OK?"

This caused a smile to blaze up on the little guy's face.

"OK!" he happily agreed.

"Alright then," Sirius began as the two sat in the wicker chairs of the sun porch. "The game is played by two teams. The teams are made up of three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. To play, you need four balls. A Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. The three Chasers try and score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The Keeper guards the goal posts. The Bludgers fly around and try to knock the players off their brooms. The beater's job is to try hitting them towards the opposing team's players. The Seeker flies around and tries to find and catch the Snitch. Only when the Snitch is caught can the game end," he explained, trying not to smile as his godson began nodding excitedly every few minutes, making himself look even more like his deceased father in the two adult's eyes.

"You with me so far?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then, I'll tell you the rules real quick and we'll go play!"

**~X-x-X~**

"Hey Lils?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"What do you think of going on vacation? I think it's starting to get to all of us being cooped up here."

That wasn't a bad idea… He'd been going out more and more lately in his Animagus form, and she'd found herself outside more often that not just staring at the countryside. Harry always seemed to be outside of his broom, practicing the few moves he knew in the small Quidditch pitch the estate boasted. James's father, Charlus Potter, had had it installed when he had been a professional player so that he could stay home and practice while his wife, Dorea, was expecting. Useful for a family of Quidditch obsessed boys.

"I think that's a great idea Siri, we could all use some time away from here. Why don't we go to the beach house for a week or two?

The beach house. A big old rambling house that sat high atop the dunes in the south of France. A walled veranda wrapped around the multiple story dwelling, and was a great place to relax and catch a sunrise or sunset. It was home to many wickers chair and a hammock that welcomed anyone to sit down and take a load off. Several sets of stairs led from the walled in sun porch and the upper decks right down to the beach. One could walk the dunes, play in the surf from the incoming tides, or relax inside under the ceiling fan with a book from the large library.

There were several big bedrooms, with large beds one could get lost in. Large windows lined the back wall of the sitting room, and gave one a breathtaking view of the waves as they rolled in. The spacious kitchen was home to a large dining table and pantry. There was a house keeper who stayed there year round, and could be counted on for food anytime you needed it whether she knew you were coming or not.

The Potters had used it as a vacation home for years as their son had grown up, and he had used it as a gathering place for his friends when his parents had begun to feel they were to old for such outings. It was the perfect place to go to as a family.

"That's perfect, Prongslet would love it! Although, you know…we haven't been there since the summer after Final year?" the dog Animagus said with a small smile. "That's were Jamie proposed to you, isn't it?"

She returned the smile, and nodded. She was surprised that she hadn't burst out crying at the memory. That had been a fun summer… James had in fact proposed to her, right there on the beach in front of the house. At first, she had said no. After all they had just graduated and if they got married right away, people might have thought they had to! She'd told him as much, which had caused him to burst out laughing. Apparently, he'd thought she said no because she didn't love him. He'd set her straight, she'd let him put the ring on her finger, and the clock had started on their short lives together before the prophecy had taken over.

"Harry would love it, wouldn't he? James did…and his son should get to spend time in a place that was an important part of his parents life, shouldn't he?"

And so their first vacation was planned.

**~X-x-X~**

"Wow!" the four year old shouted excitedly. "Tha'sa lotta water!"

The redhead smiled down at him. He could be so cute without even realizing it.

"Yes it is Harry, and you can go play as soon as we get everything situated and we've gotten changed, OK?" she promised. He nodded quickly and charged toward the old wooden house.

"Well he's raring to go, ain't he?" Sirius said, an annoyed expression on his face. He'd gotten roped into caring all the bags. "Mind helping? I think some stuff is slipping," he asked, just before three of them fell from his grasp. He scowled down at them and tried to pick them up, which resulted in more falling. He growled at her when he heard her laughing.

"Sirius Black," she managed to say through her laughter. "Are you a wizard or not? Use your wand!"

He stared at he blankly for a few moments before hitting his forehead, thus dropping the last of the luggage. Quickly, he pulled his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the suitcases. With a nonverbal floating they lifted and floated in the direction of the house with him following, pointing the way. She sighed as she watched his retreating back. He could be so funny sometimes.

Entering the house, she saw no one but heard the light strains of talking coming from the direction of the kitchen. Walking towards it, she found Harry and Sirius seated on stools pulled up to the bar. Both had a cookie in hand and were talking to the white haired housekeeper, Mrs. Stewart, who was busy kneading some dough.

"Miss Lily!" she called happily, catching sight of the redhead. She stopped her kneading and hurried over to give the widow a hug. "It's been to long my dear!" she whispered to her after kissing bother her cheeks. Then she held her out to look at her.

"To skinny…needs feeding up," she heard the old woman mutter as she walked back to her bread.

"I'm glad you all came! I've been longing to see young Mr. Harry again! Haven't seen him since he was a babe, little enough to hit in my arms."

The afore mentioned little boy smiled over at her lovingly. "Mrs. Stewart gaves us a cookie!" he said happily, munching on said cookie. "Its'a good cookie!" He studied it for a few minutes before he asked, "Can we go to the beach now?"

Lily smiled sadly at him. "Sorry hun, but we still need to unpack. Then we can go."

"That's alright, I already took care of it," Sirius assured her over his own cookie. "I am a wizard after all, which you so kindly pointed out to me!"

She laughed again, then smiled. "Alright Harry, I guess we can go to the beach. Go get your bathing suit on."

He nodded enthusiastically and ran upstairs.

**~X-x-X~**

The redhead considered the sight before her, unsure if she should laugh or be concerned. She'd asked Sirius to go ahead with Harry to the water front so she could arrange her room to her specifications. When she was finally finished and in her suit, she headed down to join the others…were she found Padfoot asleep, covered in sand from the neck down in the shape of a mermaid. Harry sat next to him giggling, busing himself with trying to build a sandcastle.

"Prongslet, did you have something to do with Siri's current…adornments?" she asked carefully. She only called him Prongslet when she knew for sure, or was pretty much convince, he'd followed in his father's footsteps with a prank.

"Yep!" he said proudly, looking up. "He fell asleep on the job, so I taught him a lesson. Don't he look pretty?"

She looked at him in silence for a full minute before bending down and bursting out laughing. Usually, she wouldn't try and encourage her son's pranking nature…but this? This was just to much.

"Make sure he stays like that, I'm going to get a camera," she commanded after the worst of her hysterics wore off. "This is to great of a blackmail attempt to pass up!"

"OK!"

**~X-x-X~**

They'd spent the last week and a half here, just enjoying themselves. Playing on the beach, exploring the local village and island, Apparating to a Quidditch game, flying out over the water, eating in the restaurants or the housekeeper's amazing food, making bonfires out of driftwood and roasting marshmallows, throwing a Frisbee down the beach for Padfoot the dog to catch. Watching the tide come in in the evening or the sun going down… it had all been great.

She looked out over the crashing waves and groaned. She was alone in the house for the night, and the thoughts that she'd managed to shake off for so long had finally managed to catch up with her. It was Mrs. Stewart's day off, and Sirius took Harry to a local fair.

The thing on her mind? The kiss. Even though they had agreed not to mention it, but it kept popping into her head at the most random times. Kissing Sirius was like kissing her brother, if she had one, right? He'd been her best friend for years. Before her's, he'd been James's. That qualified him as her brother…didn't it?

The only problem was that it hadn't felt like she was kissing her brother. She'd actually enjoyed it…maybe to much. And she felt guilty about it. Wasn't it still to soon after her husband's death to be thinking about moving on? Dating? The thought of that scared her.

She'd only ever dated one person, and she'd ended up marring him. Then she'd been an inexperienced teenager…now she was a twenty four year old widow with a child. Yeah, that would make it easier to find someone. But she wasn't ready now anyway. Was she?

This was why she hated being alone with her thoughts…

**~X-x-X~**

He frowned out at the waves. He shouldn't be thinking about this…

It was their last night in France, and it had been a wonderful time. They'd celebrated Harry's fifth birthday the day before. They'd had a quiet birthday lunch out on the beach, a picnic with just themselves and Mrs. Stewart. They'd given him a real broom, a Comet 220. He would never forget the look on his godson's face when he'd unwrapped it…

They'd also given him an owl, a snowy white he'd named Hedwig.

He'd finally aloud himself to think about it. The result of his own stupidity, which could've ruined whatever he had with Lily. Friendship… it was good enough for him. To be honest, over the last few years he'd begun to feel almost like she was his wife. That Harry was truly his son, instead of just his surrogate nephew/ best friend's son.

Sometimes he though about her…and it was more than a brother feels for a sister. That wasn't how it was suppose to be…was it? He REALLY needed to talk to Moony when they got back…

**~X-x-X~**

"Professor, may I speak with you a moment?" the redhead asked, her voice carrying in the large office of her old headmaster.

The silver haired man looked up from the book he'd been reading and smiled at the sight of her. "Lily, how are you?" he asked with a smile, reaching for a silver bowl next to his left hand.

"May I offer you a lemon drop?

"Er…no thank you…"

"Alright, what can I do for you?

"Harry is old enough to start learning to read and write now," she began, "and I have some concerns. I considered hiring a private tutor for him, but I want him to have contact with people his own age. He'd only five and all his friends or the people he's close to are adults. I've considered sending him to a Muggle Primary, but…I'm scared he will someone about our world. They wouldn't believe him of course, but if a friend and their parents come over? I'm not exactly sure what to do and was hoping you could give me some advice."

He clasped his hands in front of his face and considered her for a moment over them, his piercing blue eyes looking into her green. Unexpectedly he smiled.

"I believe I have an answer for you. I know a family with seven children, five of which are around young Mr. Potter's age. While the eldest two are here at Hogwarts, the others are as of yet to young. Their mother home schools them in reading, writing, and basic math. I'm sure I can talk her into taking another pupil if you wish."

She grinned gratefully.

"That would be wonderful Professor. If you can talk to her and arrange it…just let me know any details. Tell her I would be happy to pay her if she agrees.. I have to get to Flourish and Blott's to pick up a birthday present for my sister…if you could by chance tell me the family's name?"

"Ah yes…the Weasley's. The mother's name is Molly."

**~X-x-X~**

He stared in shock at the angel before him. He knew her, for he saw her nearly everyday…but he didn't know her. He hadn't seen her like this since she had dated James…

Her dark red hair was up in an intricate knot, her banks framing her face. Her emerald eyes, lashes heightened with mascara, and creamy skin seemed to shine in the light. She wore a tight black Muggle dress that accent her curves and black and silver heals. She was beautiful… it took his breath away.

"Lily-flower?" he heard himself ask, sounding winded. "What…why?"

She smiled at him. "Do you like it? I've been asked to a ball at the Ministry by Paul Brown. He works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports.. I met him at Flourish and Blott's the other day and we got to talking after we both reached for the same copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pest. Petunia's birthday is coming up, and I though she would find it funny. Anyway, he asked me out and I figured I might as well. It's about time I move on, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at her in shock. He'd known the day would eventually come, but… this soon? Lily dating…it was incomprehensible. It just seemed wrong somehow. But the thing that confused him the most was…the fact that he was jealous?

**~X-x-X~**

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Pads."

"Moony, this is serious!"

"Actually, that would be you Siri!

"Remus!"

"OK, OK!" the werewolf said with a laugh, holding up his hands in surrender. "What's on your mind?"

The other man sighed, his earlier fire suddenly disserting him. "I was just wandering…in school…was I by any chance in love with Lily?"

Silence…then his prematurely gray friend's teasing grin was replaced with a sad smile. "So you finally realized it?"

"Huh?"

"Guess not…The answer to your question is yes, you were in love with her. I thing Prongs and I were the only ones who ever figured it out, and that's only because we knew you so well. You denied your feelings before you ever knew of them for Prongsie's sake. He was in love with her too. It's probably taken you so long to realize them because you're still loyal to his memory, and you still want to betray him. They've come out in force now because you're upset about seeing Lils dating again. Do you understand?"

He glared at the werewolf. "Yeah Moony, I understand. You're saying I've subconsciously denied my feelings for a girl I've known since first year because I put my feelings for my brother first. Right?"

"Correct!"

"Fantastic…I'm a nut."

**AN: In my defense, I know this chapter kinda stinks. The second chapter of a story was always the hardest for me. I should update again soon and I'll try and make the chapters a little longer. They're a bit on the short side. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Tale of the Three Brothers. Both belong to JK Rowling…T-T_

Story time at the Burrow was everyone's favorite time of day. No matter how old they got, all the kids still enjoyed it. That was also one of the few times of the day that Molly Weasley's attention wasn't divided by multiple children at once.

Bill was the story teller when he was home from school, always able to come up with a new story to keep his younger siblings entertained. Every evening from late June to the last day of August, the eldest Weasley could be found sitting in the kitchen, his youngest siblings circled around him. Charlie, at thirteen, was pretending not to pay any attention to the story. He was both too old and to cool for such frivolous things, however it was easy to see that his ear was cocked in his elder brothers direction. Percy, now almost eleven, was too old for the stories as well. But he to had his ear open, saying that he was there for 'educational purposes.' You never know when there was some truth in the night's story.

The twins, Fred and George, were on the floor around Bill. Being only seven years of age, they could listen to a story without worrying about what it may do to their reputation. Next to them sat five year old Ron, who listened eagerly to the story sure every word his brother spoke was the absolute truth. Next to him sat the youngest Weasley child and only girl, four year old Ginny.

Today's tale was a personal favorite to the family. The tale of The Three Brother's.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at Midnight," Bill began, "In time, the brothers reached a river, too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, it was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him."

"The oldest, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So, Death fashioned him one from an Elder Tree that stood nearby."

"The second brother, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river, and offered it to him."

"Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."

"The first brother traveled to a distant village, where with the elder wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk, with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand, and slit the brothers throat for good measure. And so, Death took the first brother for his own. "

"The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad, and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself, so as to join her. And so, Death took the second brother for his own."

"As for the third brother, Death searched for many years, but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility, and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life, as equals."

By the conclusion of the tale, all six of the younger ones were staring enraptured at their older brother. He was a born storyteller. They began clapping enthusiastically, not noticing the four new arrivals in the back of the room. Only when the littlest of them joined in the clapping did they turn around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bill and Charlie shouted at the same time, surprised to see the old wizard outside of school.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. I trust you to are well?" the long haired man enquired, his eyes twinkling.

They nodded, both wide eyed. Then all seven of them let their gazes drift over the other three people. One was their mother, a woman they all knew and loved. Another was a tall, light skinned, redheaded woman. The last was a young boy about the age of the youngest two Weasleys. He wore glasses, and his eyes were half covered by his bangs. He had disheveled midnight black hair, and the sad piercing green eyes as the redheaded woman. It his hands, he carried a broomstick.

"Dears, you all know the Proffesor. This is Lily Potter and her son Harry. I'm going to be teaching him along with you lot until you start school," Molly said, gesturing to each person as their name came up. "Make him feel welcome, and please do so gently. He's a bit on the shy side."

Seven pairs of brown eyes focused on the boy. They'd all heard the name. They'd all knew the stories. They were in the presence of one of the most famous wizards in the world…and he was going to be learning with them? And they were being instructed to be nice because he was shy? That was just to much!

"We'll leave you kids to it then. Perhaps another story Bill?" Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder as the adults left the children alone.

Silence.

The room was filled with the sounds of breathing, nothing more. The red-haired children didn't take their eyes off the black haired one, he didn't take his eyes off them. No one moved. Not until…

His face a little red, the glasses wearing boy slowly set his broom on the floor by his feet and timidly raised his hand. He waved.

They siblings all exchanged a look. Turning back towards him, they waved back in union.

Silence, until finally…

"What model broom you got there Harry?" Charlie asked with a nod from his oldest sibling.

"Comet 220," came the quiet reply.

"Can you actually fly it?" the twins asked as one.

He nodded.

"We don't believe you," they said in answer.

This got him to open up.

"Can so! I'll prove it to!" he answered suddenly angry, his voice noticeably stronger now.

"Really? Follow us then!" they said standing up, still in tandem.

They charged toward a door at the back of the room, flinging it open and fleeing into the garden. The others soon followed after them, although the elder three at a more reasonable pace. Harry followed after, his broom slung over his shoulder. He could fly, and he was gonna show them so no matter what.

**~X-x-X~**

"Harry seems like such a nice boy," Molly said with enthusiasm to her fellow redheaded mother.

"He is a good kid," Lily answered, "Although your bunch seemed to overwhelm him. I've never seen him like that!"

"Yes…they do have that effect on people. But they're good kids, every one of them."

"Molly…can I call you Molly?"

"Yes, go right ahead dear"

"Well Molly, I can agree with you there. Just looking at them I could tell that."

The two mothers began bragging on their kids then, telling how well behaved they were and how sweet. Both had their backs to the window, and so were not able to observe the Quidditch contest between Harry and Charlie to see who was the better Seeker. Before the redhead crashed into the ground from not pulling out of a dive soon enough, the smaller child was easily winning.

The pleasant conversations always share when gaining a new friend were interrupted by Percy, who come running as soon as the crash occurred.

"Mother," he shouted as soon as he burst into the room, quickly pushing his glasses back up on his nose, "Come quick, Charlie's hurt!"

The two woman looked at each other, then hurried in the direction of the garden.

When they arrived, it was chaos. Ginny was crying, Fred and George were chasing Harry with giant sticks and throwing gnomes at him. Harry on the other hand was running from the Twins, yelling he was sorry and trying to duck the sticks and flying gnomes. Charlie was laying flat on his back next to his broom, holding his shoulder and staring open mouthed at the sky. Bill was trying to comfort Ginny while at the same time ask his brother if he was OK. Percy was now chasing the twins and Harry, trying to get them to settle down and Ron looked torn between joining his brothers or helping to comfort his sister.

This was stopped by Mrs. Weasley, who was used to all the noise. Without a word, she pointed her wand at the sky and a sound like a gunshot was emitted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at her. The silence was to foreign compared to the previous circus of activity.

"Now then," she said in a deadly whisper that hinted at something else. Something much more dangerous than could be expected from the petite woman. "What happened?"

Silence.

"Bill?

Nothing.

"I'll ask again…WHAT HAPPENED!"

This got a reaction.

Nervously, Bill stepped up. "Well, um… The Twins said they didn't believe that Harry could fly, and he said he'd prove them wrong. We came out and he did a few tricks…and Charlie egged it on by saying he was probably the better Seeker after we found out what position he liked best. So they both went up to see. He decided to show off…and he crashed before he could pull out of the dive."

More silence.

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said, her hands on her hips. Then the thing that every Weasley child fears. _The Silence._

This was bad. Very, VERY, **VERY **bad. She was really angry.

"Lily I'm sorry, may we do this another day? I'm afraid you're probably about to see something that will most likely stain your opinion of me."

"No Molly, I don't think I will. Actually, as my son is just as much to blame as yours, I'll leave his punishment to you. He will be in your care part of the time and it's only fair that you punish him as you see fit," was the green eyed redhead's answer, now easily as mad as her brown eyed counterpart.

"I thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Harry and the Weasley children exchanged a look. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

**~X-x-X~**

After Molly easily fixed the shoulder, the children were directed to their tasks. Ginny was sent in to take a nap, a harsh punishment as the girl was neither tired nor did she like naps. The rest were assigned to de-gnome the garden. A thankless task as they would be back, and were prone to bight you with their surprisingly sharp teeth if they sensed weakness in you.

But everyone knew better than to complain. Soon the air was full of flying potatoes, as well as a wide variety of swear words and the occasional cry of "Gerroff me!"

As there were seven of them it didn't take long, and so it was on to the next task. Straightening up, and pruning the extensive garden. All the while this was going on, the redheaded mothers had returned to their talks in the kitchen.

**~X-x-X~**

And so Harry's education was, full of various misdoings and awkward punishments. But ever since that first day, he'd become a friend to the Weasley children, somewhat of another brother to them. Lily and Molly had become good friends as well, bonded by the stresses of motherhood.

Ron and Harry had become the best of friends. They shared many interests, mostly Quidditch. While he and the twins shared a pranker's nature, they were to old to really get a five year olds mind. In sharing a prankster's nature, he and the twins were constantly at war. Personal favorites include the time Harry gave George elephant ears and Fred a trunk and walrus tusks, and the time the twins dyed Harry blue.

While only four, Ginny had developed a crush on Harry. He didn't return it, but Sirius said he would one day. It was the Potter man's curse to fall for a redheaded woman. Percy looked on him as he did all his younger siblings. Someone who must be watched and shown the right rode to take in life. To Bill and Charlie, he was someone they could brag to their friends about knowing, someone else to look after and love. Both Potters were taken into the family as honorary Weasleys.

On March 2nd, the day after Ron's birthday, they took him out for a late celebration. A day in Muggle London. In attendance were Harry, Lily, and Sirius, who he was meeting for the first time. They'd gone to the theater, which was a first for Ron, and ate at a small eatery. Then the unthinkable happened. The newly turned six year old and his five year old friend hung back to look at a particularly interesting store window, not realizing their adults hadn't noticed they were lagging behind. When the two kids finally looked up…they were no longer in sight.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter lost in London!

As the two wondered down the streets, the redhead was beginning to get anxious.

"Harry, where are they? We'll never find'em, will we?" he kept saying over and over, looking every direction in the hopes of spotting them.

"Calm down Ronnie," the black haired five year old commanded. "Mum and Paddy once told me that if I'm ever lost in London, then I'm to go to 'da Leaky Cauldron Pub and they'll meet me there. I'm sure they're already there!"

The redhead looked at him hopefully.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Why it's in Charing Cross'a course!" he answered in exasperation, as if every six year old should know this.

"Right…and where is Charing Cross?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then what're we going to do!" Ron screamed, causing several passerby's to stare at him. No one noticed the lights in the store windows nearest the two to soundlessly explode. Accidental magic!

The adults didn't notice it anyway. That doesn't mean a child didn't. Or that she didn't notice the sparks of blue that swirled around the busted lights. Her mind was able to process what had happen…and guess who had done it. After all, hadn't something like that happen to her as well?

Without thinking, she stalked over to the two boys and demanded, "How did you do that?"

They turned to look at her, then exchanged a look.

"Do what?" the one wearing glasses asked, trying to fain innocence. While his godfather could usually pull it off, it didn't work for him…yet. Much to his displeasure.

"You know what! He made those lights explode!" she shouted, pointing her finger at Ron. "And I wantta know what he did!"

The two young wizards just stared at the Muggle girl with her bushy hair and big front teeth. What was with her anyway? How did she know he'd done it?

"Hermione! Where are you sweetheart?" they hear down the street, causing the Muggle girl to look over her shoulder.

"Over here mummy!" she called, then turned back to them.

"Now what was that!"

Sighing, Ron said the one thing he really shouldn't.

"It was magic."

Before she could comment, two adults came running toward them and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, we were so worried! Let us know before you go wondering off like that!" the woman demanded. Then she caught sight of the others.

"Oh…who are your friends dear?" she asked curiously, looking them up and down.

"This is…um…"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter ma'am," the redhead supplied politely, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Ron and Harry. I'm Jean Granger, and this is my husband Luke. You've already met Hermione."

They nodded.

Luke Granger looked around and then spoke for the first time, "Where are you two's parents?"

The two exchanged glances.

"We're a bit lost'a the moment. Do you happen to know where Charing Cross is?"

"Yes we do, it's not far from here. Why, is that where you're suppose to meet your parents?" Jean asked curiously. They nodded in union.

"Well we'll take you there, alright dears?"

**~X-x-X~**

Sirius Black stalked back in forth in front of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. He kept alternating between glaring at the floor, glancing at the bar where Lily was being comforted by Hagrid, and at the door of the Pub where he was hoping to see a familiar black mob of hair. He was worried, enough said.

While walking down the streets of London, somewhere they'd lost the kids. They were here waiting for them because it was the only place they could. They'd drilled it into Harry that this is where he was to come if he lost them in London. But they'd been here for an hour and a half already…but they could only hope…

As soon as they thought this, the door burst open and the very person he was thinking of burst in.

"Harry!" he shouted in joy, running over to him. He threw his arms around him, then looked up urgently, praying all the while that he would also see the redheaded child. Thankfully, he came in next followed by a bushy haired little girl who seemed to be peppering him with questions.

Two adults followed them in, looking around in wonder at the Wizard's Pub. Muggles…definitely Muggles.

"Harry! Ron! Thank Merlin you're OK," Lily exclaimed, dropping down next to them and drawing them into a hug. She quickly kissed both their foreheads.

"Mum!" "Mrs. Potter!" the two boys chorused together.

The Granger family stood back and smiled at the reunion, only the little one thinking it weird at who she thanked.

The kids turned back to the Grangers.

"Thank you for bringing us here," they said together.

The brown haired family nodded before turning to leave.

"Wait!" the black haired man called to them. Walking over, he embraced them both. "Thank you. For finding them and bringing them back to us," he whispered to them. The two nodded, seeing the sincerity in his words.

When they finally left, Hermione glaring at them for never answering her questions, the two boys looked at each other. At least they'd never have to see her again!

**~X-x-X~**

Lily stared at her reflection in the tankard. Her second of the night! Wonderful…she'd half to remember to ask Sirius to make her a hangover potion tomorrow. Merlin knows he was good at making them…

John was her forth boyfriend in the last ten months. First had been Paul who'd lasted two months. Then Stan, who'd been a Muggle. The relationship had been…interesting, to stay the least, but it hadn't lasted long. Less that two weeks. Then had been Logan, and now John the Muggle drill maker. He worked at Grunnings, an important drill company located near Little Whinging. She'd been dating him for about four months, and this was the third charity event he'd taken her to for it.

It was also the last. At the end of the night, he'd dumped her. Why? Because after countless dates, she still wouldn't sleep with him. Git…

While she was caught up in her ranting of her stupid ex-boyfriend, she didn't notice the familiar greasy-haired person who'd just entered the pub.

"Lily?" the voice of Severus Snape called out, breaking through the alcohol induced stupor of her mind.

**~X-x-X~**

He stared down in confusion at the letter in his hands, the stationary confirming it was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_Before he went into hiding, Mr. James Potter left in my possession a message. A message for you in case he did not make it. I was instructed to pass it on to you when a sufficient number of years had gone by, namely at least three. Four have now passed, and I believe it is time for you to hear his last letter to you. I would appreciate it if you could stop by my office on the 17__th__ of May at 3:00 pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

_Ps._

_I enjoy Jelly Beans._

He was here as requested, and now standing in front of his old headmaster's desk. It was strange to be back here after so long…almost like he was back in school. He was reminded of all the times he and James had been sent here by McGonagall.

"What's up Professor?" he asked curiously.

The old man smiled. "Please Sirius," he began, "As I've asked you many times before, call me Albus. You are no longer my student. On to the business at hand, James left you a Message. A memory."

Standing up, he walked over to a cabinet by the his phoenix's perch and withdrew a stone basin. A pensive. He pointed his wand at his temple. From it, he withdrew a silvery strand of thought and gently sat it within the already swirling added it to the pensive. He tapped his wand on it, prodding the silvery substance with it's tip.

A figure slowly emerged from it's shallow content. A figure so familiar, he knew it almost as well as his own. That of James Potter.

"_Hey Padfoot! If you're seeing this, than I guess putting our faith in Wormtail wasn't the best choice we ever made… with any luck, the war with Voldemort is over. But that's not what this message is about buddy. During school, you didn't realize your feelings for her…But I did. I know you were in love with Lily, but I put my feelings first. I'm sorry about that. By now… you've probably realized how you feel, but have held back because of me. All I can say about it is…don't bother anymore, OK? Go after her. I give you my blessing on two conditions. 1) Wait until she's ready to date again. Don't force her. 2) You have to take care of her…her and Harry. Do that, and I give you my blessing. She wasn't meant for a life without love, and I know she love you to mate. She just hasn't realized it either. I can honestly say I'd rather her with you than anyone else… But know this. If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass when you finally die."_

With that he smile fondly at him and slowly sank back down, his message finally delivered.

Sirius watched the memory disappear. He bid farewell to Dumbledore, and excused himself. He had a lot to think on now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit more than usual of Harry in this chapter. If he and Ron talked a bit more like grown ups than kids of that age should, I'm sorry. I'm a person who has no idea what a five year old sounds like. I did the best I could. Also, I threw some Hermione in there. Always wanted to write her… If it's a bit choppy, I'm sorry again. I tried to write this quickly. Least it's longer!<strong>

**Be sure to keep an eye on the person Lily meets in the Pub. He comes into play a lot more in later chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick warning, there are mild themes in this chapter. I might have to change the rating on it… Just letting you know.**

_**I don't own Harry Potter…T-T**_

* * *

><p>The small pink nose of the rat poked it's way out from under the despicable glasses wearing redhead's bed. True the boy took care of him, seeing to his every need…but he was a blood traitor. This family was against his master. That wasn't acceptable…<p>

When he'd first came to this part of the country, he'd been picked up by the child. When he found out the little one belonged to the Weasleys of all people…it had been perfect. All he had to do was eat and sleep, the ideal existence, and wait for news that the Dark Lord had resurrected himself. Then all he had to do was make his way to him, the loyal servant returning after years of exile. After all, had it not been him who had passed him information of the Order's plans? That had delivered the Potters to him? Although, that had led to his downfall…

But lately he'd saw something that caused him great worry. The form of a small black haired child fly past the window on a broomstick, the exact copy of the old friend he'd gladly betrayed. The child that had so long ago destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter. Why was he here? It couldn't be possible that they knew he was here… could it? Did they? Maybe it was time to run…

Maybe it was time for Peter Pettigrew to move on to a new home…after his nap.

If only he knew what that would cost him.

**~X-x-X~**

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We request that you come to the Ministry on Wednesday, April 21 at 11:30 am. Please ask for Mr. Fitzwilliam Hill in the Department of Magical Wills and Documents._

_Thank you, and have a nice day._

_Sincerely, _

_Fitzwilliam J. Hill_

_Department of Magical Wills and Documents_

**~X-x-X~**

The scrawny, somewhat short, grey robed man stared uneasily around his spacious office, now filled with the unsmiling and menacing looking people of the family Black. Why did they have to give him this particular assignment? These individuals were all purebloods, and were known to have a history with the dark arts. Not something a Muggleborn really wants to deal with.

"Um…is everyone here?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit squeakier than he would have liked.

"Yes, Yes, we are. Now get on with it, this has been left entirely to long!" the commanding voice of the iron gray haired woman snapped. "Why they let my husband's will be handled by a filthy Mudblood like you… Oh how far this Ministry has fallen to even let filth like you walk in the door!"

"Uh yes, right…" he mumbled, fiddling with several papers on his desk and succeeding in making them fall to the floor. With a sigh, he bent to pick them up. This was just not his day.

Looking up after straightening the numerous piles of paper, he realized something. "We don't all seem to be here…" he said cautiously, waiting for the explosion that was not long in coming.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! OF COURSE EVERYONE MY HUSBAND LEFT SOMETHING TO IS HERE YOU ANNOYING TWIT!"

Before a reply could be made, or even more insult could be thrown, there was a knock on the door. It opened a crack, and a head popped in.

"Hey is this the office of Fitzwilliam Hill? I got a letter that said I needed to come in today and meet with him." The person speaking was a young man in his early to middle twenties. In the sea of dark colored robes, he was completely out of place in his Muggle t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Yes it is. Mr. Sirius Black I assume?"

"Yep! What can I do for yo-HEY! Why are they all here!" the man's friendly and inquiring tone turned quickly to hostility directed at his family members. He pulled out his wand and directed it at them at the same time most of them had their own wands in hand.

"Put those away! You're in the middle of the Ministry, there shall be no dueling here!" Hill called out, his voice a mixture of shrillness and authority.

"Fine…" the newest party member growled, being the first to sheath his wand. "What's this all about anyway?" he demanded.

Sighing, the solicitor smiled. "To the business at hand. The reading of the late Lord Black's will."

"To you, that's the Lord Orion Sirius Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," a bleach blonde haired woman snapped. He sighed again and began reading.

_"I, Orion Sirius Black, Lord of the House of Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby decree my last will and testament. To my wife Walburga, I leave twenty-four thousand galleons to keep her in the coming years. When she dies, any leftover shall go back into the family vault. To my sister Lucretia, I leave three books from the family library (I do believe you know the ones of which I speak) and ten thousand galleons, leftovers also to go back into the vault when she dies. To my nieces Bellatrix and Narcissa, I leave twelve-thousand galleons a piece. And finally the issue of my estate. Various properties, money investments, titles, the family vault, etc. I leave the rest of my worldly possessions to my blood and bone. Here and now, I name you the new Lord Black…"_

Here he paused and looked around the room. Many of them were leaning forward in their chairs. The form of Lucius Malfoywore an eager and expectant smirk. He was already beginning to stand up to claim the title when his name was called. It was only right that he received it. His wife was the youngest niece of the dead man, but she was his favorite. He was the more favored husband caught by the two sisters. But it was not his name that was called.

"…_My eldest son and heir, Sirius Orion Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."_

No words were said. They were to much in shock, the most so the new Lord.

"Um…can you repeat that please?" the Muggle dressed man asked cautiously.

"You're the new Lord Black."

That's when the screaming began and the curses flew.

**~X-x-X~**

"Sirius, what in the world happen to you!" the redhead demanded when she had reentered the living room via the fireplace.

He grinned up at her from the couch, a chunk of green blood oozing dragon meat over his right eye. The left side of his face was full of bruises and cuts, the worst of which were still freely bleeding. The pure white shirt he had been wearing when he left was now blood stained and burned. There were several slits in it revealing cuts on his abdomen. His jeans were in no better shape.

"You should see the other guy!" he exclaimed cheerfully, shifting the meat to the other side of his face. When he did, it revealed a puffy slit among a mass of various contusions.

She wasn't amused.

"Sirius Black, you tell me what happen right now!"

"Actually, That's Lord Black now, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," he said sarcastically, the joking tone of earlier suddenly gone. He quickly gave her a rundown of his visit to the Ministry.

"And so after they got used to the idea, they figured it was some kind of trick. When the short dude assured them it wasn't, they figured they'd welcome me by trying to kill me. They did a little damage to me, but I did much more to them! I think they all overreacted because they thought Lucius would be made heir…They conveniently forgot that the old bastard had had me magically insured as his heir when I was three. Once done, it can't be redone."

She gaped at him, trying to find words to ask if he was OK, or what had happen afterward.

"So Harry's at his first sleepover this weekend, huh?" he asked out of the blue, casually changing the subject.

"Uh…yeah. Just dropped him off at the Weasley's. Molly says hi and invited us to stay for dinner when we pick him up on Sunday evening," she replied, thankful for something else to talk about.

"Sounds good…so what do you want to do while the midget is away?" he asked, moving the meat once more.

"Well," she mumbled, heading toward the bathroom. When she returned, she held bottles of bruise removal potion and pain reliever that were usually only used for when her son crashed him broom after trying a new trick for the first time. "I don't really know. We've been telling Harry we'd go to the beach house again soon. Why don't we head down there early and get everything set up, then surprise him by heading there after we pick him up."

"Sounds good!" he stated, his cheerful mood from earlier returning. She groaned at his sudden mood changes and handed him a rag soaked in both potions.

"Just shut up and put that over your injuries while I go pack and fire call Mrs. Stewart to let her know we're on out way," she commanded before walking out of the room.

**~X-x-X~**

"Sirius?" Lily asked Thursday morning as the two stood on the beach.

"Yeah Lily-flower?"

"When you're with Harry… does it ever get to you how like _him _he is?" she asked, keeping her sight on the incoming tide. She saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye. For once, his normally shaggy shoulder length hair was in some kind of order. He'd pulled it into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"In all honesty?" he asked gently. He was being cautious as per usual when his foster brother was mentioned.

"Yes Sirius."

He ducked down and picked up a nearby stick. He studied it a few moments before he threw it out into the water.

"All the time Lils. All the time," he answered finally, making her turn and look at him. Their eyes met, which cause thoughts to form… thoughts that greatly shocked her. His dark raven locks tamed, but bangs falling over silver eyes… From were she was standing, she could see the muscles in his arms and the way his chest, well defined from years as a Quidditch beater, tapered to his hips. He was so…hot?

She sighed and desperately tried to think of a way to clear her mind of that particular thought. It wouldn't do for her to think that about him like that…

Seeing her far off expression, he smiled. He knew the perfect way to get her mind off her thoughts.

"Hey Lils, want to go flying?"

**~X-x-X~**

Maybe flying hadn't been the best idea. She was terrified of heights and had never been able to understand why the boys enjoyed it so much. But at least it had got her mind out of unwanted territory. They'd ended up going to a small island not that far from their property, and just talking. He'd told her about the time that he and James had nearly gotten arrested by the Muggle police for speeding on his charmed motorbike.

When they'd come back, he'd transformed and gone to explore the world in the prospective of a dog. She'd stayed behind to combat her stupid feelings…which hadn't been the best idea. She'd ended up coming to a realization she really hadn't wanted to come to.

There was a drowsy feel to the evening air. The breeze was steady and the night sky showed no light, for it was all covered by storm clouds. The water was unusually calm, swells gently rolling in to the shore. The smell of the ocean hung in the hair like mist, coating everything like a fine perfume.

The quiet sereneness that surrounded the lonely beach house was interrupted suddenly by the falling of rain… and the giant grim like dog who'd just jumped on the porch.

"Sirius!" she screamed in exasperation as he began shaking the water from his pelt.

"Yes Lily-flower?" the dog turned man asked, his voice and face radiating innocence. He sported a half smirk/ half grin that she remembered well from school. He used to use it to try and get out of trouble with McGonagall, as well as pick up girls to snog in a broom cupboard.

"You're getting me wet!"

He studied her for a minute before smirking evilly.

"Get you wet you say? An unusual request Flower, but I shall be happy to oblige." With this, he picked her up and charged out into the storm.

"Black, put me down!" she cried, desperately trying to escape his grasp. No luck.

After awhile, she gave up and started laughing with him as he ran through the downpour. Just a few steps later, he suddenly stopped and set her down.

"I need to tell you something," he burst out, all laughter gone from his face.

"What is it?" she asked, half scared of the answer. This was one of the few times she'd ever seen him this serious.

"Well Lils," he began, pushing his wet bangs out from in front of his face. "Over the last couple of years, I've come to a realization. According to a source that shall remain unnamed, this has been true for awhile and I just haven't realized it. The simple fact is…well, I'm in love with you. When I sleep, I dream of you, and when I am awake I long to hold you in my arms. I understand if you don't feel the same about me, I just figured you should know."

Her mouth fell open in shock before she could control it. She tried to say something, but no sound escaped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, turning away. "I tried no to, I really did. But…well. I couldn't, so I'm sor-" His ranting apology was cut off when she grabbed his head and wrenched it to hers. Their lips met, and before he could say or do anything, her tongue was in his mouth.

The rain continued to fall heavily, soaking them to the bone. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, but still they ignored it all and did not break apart. They were to caught up in the taste of each other.

The kiss was soft, almost like the movement of air beneath a bird's wings. They broke apart for air. He drew closer, and she felt his lips on her neck, his slight stubble brushing against her as he leisurely explored her neck and collar bone before meeting her lips again. She ran her hands over the strong muscles of his arms, over his back, and tangled them in his long shaggy hair. He moved his hands to her breasts, causing her breath to get caught in her throat. All these new sensations… It was as if the world around them was dissolving into something distant and unreal, and they were alone in the rain.

Breathlessly, they finally broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, toward her bedroom. When they reached it he turned to look into her eyes, searching for any momentary doubt. But to his surprise, there was none. He pulled her lips to his again, and she felt his hands begin pulling her damp shit off. They broke apart again momentarily to pull it over her head. His hands, warm and rough, were like fire on her cool skin. She felt them drop to the snap of her jeans, releasing them. He pushed them down and returned to caressing her skin. He kissed her again, enabling her to tangle her fingers in his hair again and draw him close.

"I love you," he whispered for the second time that night, "You're one of the best thing that ever happen to me."

In the dark room she smiled. She was certain all their years of friendship had been preparing them for this moment. The moment when everything changed, and it would be impossible to go back to what they'd had before.

"Oh Sirius," she answered, pulling his forehead to hers and feeling his breath send goose bumps across her skin as she stood in his arms. "I love you too."

**~X-x-X~**

It was the silence that woke him, coupled with the fact that he was alone in her bed. He glanced around the room, and noting that there was no light on underneath the bathroom door, got up and pulled his jeans back on. He found her on the deck, the wood still wet from the earlier rain. She stood in a patch of moonlight that escaped from behind a cloud, dressed only in a thin robe.

He strode over to her, encircling her waist and pulling her to him. It felt so strange to hold her, so right. Truly perfect.

"Hey…you ok?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

He didn't say anything else, just stood with her as together they watched the clouds drift across the sky. They stayed silent for awhile before finally;

"Do you regret what happen?"

She jerked her head around to stare at him. "What gave you that idea?" she demanded.

He sighed.

"I don't know Lily," he answered, pulling her closer to him. "The way you're acting I guess. It's just that I've wanted to be with you for so long, and now that it has finally happened… I suppose I think it's just going to turn out to be a dream. Or it's going to be taken away from me."

She turned in his arms and put her hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"I love you Sirius, never forget that," she whispered, then placing a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Now come on. It's late and I want to go to bed." So they did just that, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**~X-x-X~**

The next morning, Sirius awoke with a mass of auburn hair in his face and a weight on his chest. Then he remembered. He had finally told Lily the truth of his feelings, and miraculously, she had returned them. They'd consummated their love only last night. A night that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

A very naked Lily groaned and pulled him closer, snuggling into his side and hoarding his body heat, her leg draped over his torso. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, her head raising slightly. He glanced at the florescent green numbers of the alarm clock pronounced it half seven. "Can we stay in bed today Lily-Flower?" he asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, Siri," she replied sadly. "Mrs. Stewart is suppose to arrive early today to help us clean up and I'd rather no one knew of us just yet. I'm still trying to get used to it myself…" So unhappily, the couple got up to meet the housekeeper, only for her to shoo them away.

That morning, they went for a walk along the beach, smiling at the other people out. They watched as a dog chased a stick gleefully into the waves, reminding them of a certain Animagus in his animal form. They ate lunch in a small family owned restaurant and spent the evening watching a Muggle movie. That night, she cooked dinner for him after the worried housekeeper was talked into going and having a night for herself after she worked all day. They lingered longer than usual over a bottle of wine. Afterward, they took a bath together. She sat in his lap, her head resting against her shoulder. His familiar arms encircled her, holding her to his chest. In the shadowy world created by the candlelight, they were alone and lost in their passion for one another.

"Siri, did I really say yes last night?" she asked, addressing the wall in front of her.

Behind her, the old Marauder grinned. "You did," he replied simply. "You succeeded in making me very happy sweetheart, and I aim to do the same for you. I love you, Lily-flower."

It was amazing, the strength of their feelings for one another. Every time they kissed, he felt his fears slowly melt away, leaving him with a growing sense of completion. He wondered if that was what love felt like for everyone. For her, he was her missing part. Ever since her husband's death, she'd been looking for something. Yet here it was, bright as day, something that had been in front of her all this time.

But it didn't last. With the coming of a new day Sunday, so also came the doubts. He'd told her why he was summoned to the ministry, as well as what had happen in Mr. Hill's office. She also knew what that entitled. He would be required to marry, and soon. To produce heirs. His family was a large group of purists. They would never stand idly by and let him be with or marry a Muggleborn. Look what they did to him when he was proclaimed family head. From the beginning, their relationship was doomed to failure.

They couldn't do this, as much as they both wanted it… it just wasn't possible.

She decided to let them spend just one more day in happiness before she broke both of their hearts. That way was best…

**~X-x-X~**

Slowly, she stuck her head through the flames to the once familiar house she'd known so well during childhood.

"Severus!" she called out, praying he was there. This was the only thing she could think of to make a clean break.

The Hogwarts Potions Master hurried into the warn living room, and gasped at seeing her face in the flames.

"Lily?" he asked quietly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yeah Sev, it's me. I was wondering if you were serious about that date you proposed the other day…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter…T-T_

It had been a year. A whole year since that first amazing night…a whole year since she'd left him alone. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget the betrayal that had ripped his heart hadn't been in bed when he woke up that Monday morning, contributing even more to the feeling he had that something was going to happen today. Something bad.

He'd been awakened in the middle of the night to find her crying softly, muffling her sobs in his bare chest. He'd felt the warm wetness of her tears sliding down his skin. She hadn't realized he'd woken up and he didn't alert her. Instead, he'd lain awake as her bawling had stopped and her breathing slowly evened. When she'd returned to blessed unconsciousness, he'd cradled her to him and didn't loosen his grip till he to had drifted off.

Sunday had been amazing. They had stayed in bed all day, just enjoying the delights of each other. It had been a wonderful day, although she had disappeared for part of it. But now it was time to go pick up Harry, and show him the surprise of going to the Beach House. They had even discussed having the large family come and stay with them here. They'd been friends with the large red-haired family for two years and they'd never been to either of the two Potter houses. They'd only met Sirius twice, and most of them were still convinced he was Harry's father. Something that would hopefully be true soon, if he had his way.

With a sigh he'd got up, tossing the foreboding feelings that plagued him aside. That day was going to be perfect. He'd get to spend time with Lily, the love of his life, and Harry, the child of his heart. He'd also decided to try and talk Lils into the one think he wanted from her most. For her to be his wife.

Oh what a fool he way…

**~X-x-X~**

She glanced over her shoulder at the place were Severus had just apparated home from, then hurried toward the house. She and Sirius were due to pick up Harry in less than an hour, and she still had to get ready. Right now wasn't the right time for him to know yet…

That's were tragedy struck. As soon as she stepped into the house, she saw him. His attention wasn't on the front door, but glued on the large fireplace. An excited smile was on his handsome face, and his hands were clutching something in his pocket. He was planning something…Something big.

She gently closed the door, hoping he didn't here. But she had no such luck. As soon as the entry way clicked into place, his ears perked up and he swung his head toward her. A large grin flashed across it and he hurried toward her.

"Lily!" he exclaimed excitedly, "I've been waiting for you to get home! I want to ask you something."

Reaching her, he pulled her into a hug and stuck his nose in her hair. That's were he froze.

"Lily? Your hair doesn't smell like you. It smells like pipe smoke and…" he paused, thinking before the answer hit him. "Snape?" he whispered in confusion. They stared at each other, neither daring to say anything.

"Lily, no one else I know has that smell. Why were you hanging out with Snivellus?" he asked carefully, starting to sound mad.

She didn't answer, but stayed silent to try and figure out how to best word a speech to intentionally break both their hearts. Something that had to be done…but she wasn't ready now. This was to soon…

"Lily?" he demanded again, more force behind his words now. He was angry. She could only tell him the truth.

"I-I-I was on-on'a d-d-d-ate with h-h-im…" she managed to stutter out, shocked by how angry he looked.

They stared at each other silently, his eyes widening in shock and betrayal as he processed what she'd just confessed..

"_Snape_! Lily, why are you going out on dates with _Snape_! And after the last couple of days…"

She looked away.

"Because it had to be done…" was the only answer she gave him before trying to flee up to her room. She didn't make it far.

"Lily, what are you talking about!" He'd chased after her and restrained her from running, then demanded the answers from her she so didn't want to give. "Why do you have to go out with Snivellus of all people!"

Her answer was what had simultaneously angered him the most and tore his heart out. It was the reason he left. Just eight little words…

"So I wouldn't have to be with you…"

That's all it took for all the plans he'd began constructing for them to crumble. For their future children to die before actually coming into existence. For his godson, who he wanted so much to have call him dad, to be forever out of his reach.

His fears had come to pass. She didn't actually want to be with him.

"So you just used me…right?"

**~X-x-X~**

She didn't know where that accusation had come from, but she grabbed onto the story and held on tight.

"What do you think Sirius?"

Instead of answering right away, he turned away and bowed his head.

"I don't know what to think anymore Lils…" he said dejectedly, the anger vanishing in an instant and his voice now barely a whisper.

She flinched. Yeah she wanted to get him away from her for his own good, but…it sounded like he was heartbroken. He didn't love her that much…did he?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion she didn't want to feel and tears she didn't want to cry. This was for their own good! For Harry's own good! What was best for everyone. He would bounce back. He always did. Sirius Black was, after all, many things. A wizard, a godfather, a Marauder…but he, with his mischievous silver eyes, carefully mussed raven locks, and devilish grin, was, when he chose to be, a _very _charming lady's man that just about no one could say no to. He would be fine…and she had Sev…so why did it hurt so much?"

"No," he whispered in response, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you lie about your feelings and shag me just so you wouldn't have to hurt mine. That wasn't fair to you. Serves me right for ruining our friendship I guess…"

She so wanted to comfort him, to tell him what he spoke wasn't true…but she didn't open her mouth. This was the correct, and only course of action she could take for his future to be okay. He had to marry well and produce heirs for his family. It's what everyone expected of him, to marry another of his kind and keep the lines pure. Not to be with the widowed Muggleborn wife of his best friend, who happened to have the child of said friend.

She couldn't do that to him. So she took it on herself to make it right in everyone's eyes.

"It's not like that Sirius…" she said at last, wanting him to at least have an understanding of the truth. These last few days would be in her heart forever. The few hours she got to spend with the man she loved now, before they had to face the unfair reality of life.

"It's okay Lily. You don't have to sugar coat it for me. I can handle the rejection." He stopped talking momentarily and glanced at the clock. "It's nearly time for Harry to be picked up. You go do that, and I'll… well I'll pack my stuff. I don't imagine you'll want me around anymore."

Before she could deny what he said, he was gone. She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and overhead as they headed toward the bedroom they had shared only hours ago. It was truly over now…

With nothing else to do, she turned on the spot and disappeared. Two hours later, she sat in the kitchen of the Burrow with a smile on her face listening to Molly's newest gossip. Even the youngest of the Weasley children could tell something was wrong with the seemingly happy woman. It was the eyes that gave her away. Usually so green and happy, they were now lifeless and red rimmed. A sure look into her soul and the despair that she felt.

**~X-x-X~**

In the beginning, it had been as if James had died again, although this time there had been no Padfoot to comfort her. No one to hold her as she wept, no one to gently stroke her hair, no one to just sleep by her and give comfort with his presence…she was alone. Undeniably alone, and it was all her fault. It was for the best…but that sentiment did nothing to comfort her.

Although he had left, he was not gone. Every other weekend, he sent a letter to Potter Manor asking if Harry would enjoy a "Marauder Weekend." A weekend with Remus and Sirius to jus hang out, learn new pranks, and talk.

While away on these weekends, she went on dates with Sev to beat off the loneliness that always set in. If it was like this for her now, she wondered what it would be like when her son started school. Then she would be alone everyday since Sirius… and that's when that train of thought always derailed. It hurt to think about Padfoot. As he'd promised that day, he was gone when they returned. His things were gone from the house when they went home. There was no sign of him, minus a letter of apology to Harry. She didn't know what it had said, but whatever it was had stopped him asking questions about why the man who had been there all of his remembered life was suddenly gone. She always felt as if she was trying to replace him.

No matter how much she wanted them to, Harry and Severus would never get along. No matter how much she tried to convince the potions master that her son wasn't his father, or no matte how many times she threatened the boy to behave around the man or else, the more neither listened to her.

Right from the get go, they'd hated at each other. The Marauder's son had taken one look at Snape, with his sallow skin and hooked nose…his shoulder-length greasy black hair, and the black eyes that were cold when looking anywhere but at her, and taken an immediate dislike toward him.

On their first meeting, he had been dropping her off after one of their few dates during the weekdays. They'd almost kissed for the first time…when a bucket of shampoo came raining down and covered him. Both their gazes had skyrocketed upward to see the giggling form of Harry disappear back into the house from the balcony. She'd promptly invited him in to clean-up, which turned out to be a bad idea.

The Professor had departed the Manor with not only the Shampoo still on, but also drenching wet, his once flowing black robes turned bright pink, his shoes into clown shoes, moose ears in the place of his real ones, and everytime he took a step he seemed to have to fart. All in all a pleasant evening…for the little greened-eyed Potter monster, as he'd been dubbed by Snape. Harry later confided in her that the pranks hadn't worked right. The one that had turned his robes pink was suppose to have turned it into a tutu.

Other than his feud with her son, there were other problems with their relationship. While he was great at coming up with the dates she loved…there was just nothing there. She thought of him as one of her best friends instead of a boyfriend. Their first kiss, when they finally got around to having it, was perfectly nice… but it hadn't made her toes curl. It hadn't sent her heart into a fluttery rhythm, hadn't made her dizzy with happiness, and hadn't given her fireworks. With both Jamie and Siri there had been fireworks with their kisses...

Incredible, engaging, heartfelt kisses that she was missing not just with her lips, but with her soul.

She missed _**him**_…

**~X-x-X~**

Sometimes hooking up with an ex-girlfriend can come back and bite you in the ass. Before the death of Prongs, he'd been seeing a fellow Auror named Stephanie Reid. She was an attractive half-blood witch, with dark honey blonde hair, brownish gold eyes, and large breasts. In his opinion at the time he'd been dating her, the perfect woman. They'd quit seeing each other after the funeral, when he had resigned from his job and moved in with Lily. But they'd stayed friends.

She'd got in touch with him a little over a month ago and asked him for a favor. To accompany her to a Ministry event, the unveiling of a new potion. A dress robe required party to celebrate the potion Wolfsbane. A new creation that was said to make it easier for Werewolves to transform on the full moon, and safer for regular human beings to be near them when in wolf form. The first steps in a search for the cure of Lycanthropy. Her brother had been one of the researchers. He didn't truly want to go, but he did it for two reasons. A favor to her…and he owed it to Remus. The man had been shocked speechless when he found out there might be a way to make it easier without his best friend having to put his life in danger.

A potions convention. He really should have realized she would be there too, the woman he both loved and avoided at all cost. Was she not a potion fanatic, as well as dating the Hogwarts Potions Master? Of course she would be there as well! After all, she was friends with Remus to…

She looked truly radiant, this being his first thought when he saw her for the first time that night. She wore a dress of gold, etched in black. In was Muggle in origin, a spaghetti-strapped number that fell to the floor with slits up to mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a bun, her bangs held back from her face with a headband that matched the dress. Black heels finished off the outfit, as well as a small black clutch bag and black shawl around her shoulders.

She was on the arm of the ever grim Snape, who was dressed in his normal black, flowing bat like robes, although it was in fact a dressier pair. As per usual, his hair was long and greasy. The beauty and the beast in would seem…

He sighed and headed toward the bar, silently wishing that her apparent happiness had something to do with him. But he knew only to well he didn't. After all, he told himself grimly as he downed the first shot of Firewhisky, she didn't he know he was here.

**~X-x-X~**

Lily was dancing, although kind of surprised that they would have dancing of all things at a potion uncovering, with an old acquaintance from school, an old member of the Potions Club that had worked on the brewing of the new discovery. John had been regaling her with stories of his time in making it when she first saw him. Sirius…

He was dressed in his midnight blue dress robes, the ones that set off his hair. He was standing by the wall with his head turned away from he, a drink in his hands and a pretty witch in lavender nearby listening in fascination as he told her about something she couldn't make out.

'See?' she told herself, ignoring the jealousy that had begun to eat at her heart. She knew he would bounce back. She also wouldn't be surprised if that particular woman ended up in his bed tonight. In any case, hadn't she seen him doing that same thing many times while at school?

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

**~X-x-X~**

The rat glared down at the trap that held him hostage. There was no way he'd be able to get out of this without returning to human form. Curse that stupid redheaded Muggle lover and his stupid Muggle artifacts! Only he would lay out a sticky trap…Curse that wife of his as well for complaining about vermin getting into her pantry…

Without any alternative, he began to shift. He grew taller, as well as grew out. Hair shrank back into his skin…soon he was a person again, for the first time in nearly six years. He'd been catching one last meal courtesy of the bloodtraitor Weasley family before he fled their ramshackle house, when he'd been caught in that infernal trap. It had delayed him for an hour already, which wasn't good for him. The red-haired woman would be awaking soon and coming down to start breakfast for her vast brood. When that happened, she might find him…

But true to his nature, he couldn't resist taking just a little more food. This would be his downfall.

As he sat with his back turned, eating a tray of banana nut bread, he didn't notice the door swing open. He was only aware of it as a scream filled the air.

**~X-x-X~ **

The party was in full swing late into the night, and somehow they ended up in front of each other.

She looked into his eyes, the ones she'd been watching smile all night, and long to kiss him. She missed the touch of his lips on hers… but it sadly wasn't to be. Instead, he casually struck up a conversation on how the potion earlier revealed might help Moony. She agreed that it would, but before she could say anything else, their dates appeared on either side of them. She recognized his escort to. The blonde he'd left when he moved in to help her. The woman had never forgiven her for that…

**~X-x-X~ **

The end of the night found them back at the manor. Harry was in bed and Remus, who had babysat for her that night, was waiting anxiously for any news that the reports on the potion were true. After she told him her assessment on it, he left with a hug for her and a nod to Sev. The old Marauders and him really didn't get along, which was bad because Remus always seemed to be around lately. She suspected it had something to do with a promise to Sirius after he moved out to keep an eye on them…

When they were alone, the two adults sat in front of the fireplace.

"Lily, may I ask you something?"

That was something different from Sev and Padfoot. Whenever he wanted to ask or say something romantic, he always asked her permission first. Sirius had just blurted it out.

"Of course Severus…"

He came and sit beside her on the couch, and took her hands in his. "Lily, we've been going out for almost a year now…but I have to confess something to you. I've been in love with you since the first moment I met you. I've dreamed of a future with you, of children that are apart of both of us. When Potter broke us apart and you married him, I thought I would never heal from the pain…I've wanted to share my life with you, so will you do me the honor…"

She felt her breath stop, already knowing what was coming but not knowing how to answer. Or how to correct him that it was he that had called her that name… Before he could get the question out though, they were interrupted as the fire flashed emerald green. A man came into view, still turning slightly as he tumbled out.

It was Sirius, still in his dress robes from the party. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing there…but he beat her to it. The explanation he gave seemed to freeze her soul.

"They caught the rat."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**All credit for Harry Potter, the world the story takes place in, and the characters belong to JK Rowling. **_

He cursed himself for his own stupidity yet again as he drowned another shot of Madame Rosmerta's finest and most potent Firewhiskey. It had been a week since the episode with Lily and Snape and him interrupting them bringing news of the newly caught Pettigrew. Snivellus had been down on one knee…probably proposing to the titian haired goddess that after all this time still refused to get out of his head. His emotions were in turmoil from so much…

The news capture of the one responsible for the death of his best friend and his feeling for Lily were really not a good mix when busy drinking.

His feelings towards the rat were somewhat confusing. On one hand he wanted to kill him himself. But on the other…this one caused him so much guilt. He was somewhat grateful- Grateful!- to the man who'd been the death of his brother! For if he hadn't done what he did, he wouldn't know he loved Lily so much. Wouldn't be the only father Harry had ever known…These thoughts always brought more anger, at both himself and the stupid traitor. Especially at the rat…and himself.

But his thoughts on Lily, on the other hand, were simple. He should have known she wouldn't feel the same way! Had she ever spared him a second glance at school, or any hint that she wanted something more than their current relationship after James's death? True she'd kissed back so many years ago, but…she could have been lonely. Merlin, how he missed her…

Missed the smell of her hair in the morning as they woke up entangled in each other and the sheets after a hard night, missed the feel of her in the bed next to him as they slept, a constant bane for his nightmares… missed her presence at his cousin's boring dinner parties that she forced him to attend and kept yawns away, missed the smile she always flashed him over his godson's head after the two of them trooped into the kitchen from a day of flying…

His godson…

Little Harry…

Here he cursed himself even more. He'd left his godson alone. He'd been in the same house with him for five years. Always there in case of nightmares, or he wanted advice on a new prank, or wanted to hear funny stories about his father, or help flying, or trying a new trick on a broom.

The two were his family and he'd been without them for a year. He'd let Harry down. He knew that much. It was always lurking in his eyes when he was able to spend the weekend with him, that silent accusation of abandonment. Of betrayal.

And it wasn't just Harry he'd betrayed. It was also Prongs. He'd specifically told him to look after the two remaining Potters. And he'd screwed it up with his own selfish desires…

He never thought he'd say it, but he envied Snivellus. At least he could be there for the woman he loved…

**~X-x-X~**

She stared down at the cowering chained man…The reason her son was now without a father. Why she was without her husband. The source of so many of her problems in life. He who had betray them to Voldemort. She'd absolved Black for his part in it ages ago…but there was something about this Animagus that she couldn't forgive. He'd fooled them all with his act of friendship and love… that he was on their side.

To find out one you had thought of as family was truly a spy for an enemy that wanted you dead…

Again with his cowering act, the same one he'd used in school. Whimpering that it had not been his choice and he would have been killed otherwise…she'd heard Sirius earlier claming that he should have died for them. Then James wouldn't be dead, and Harry wouldn't have a scar that set him apart from the rest of the Wizarding world. She couldn't bear to hear his cries for her and Sirius to help him. That he had been a good friend, and that he was innocent…what a joke.

He had pleaded not guilty when they asked him, before they had given him Veritaserum. Lucky for everyone, the Ministry had his wand. They had regurgitated the spells already, and it was obvious the horrible things the rat had done. Padfoot had been required to state his side of the events, what he had seen and done that night. His part in it all… She had been required to identify their Secret Keeper, and the plan behind the switch.

But all anyone had really needed to do was check Pettigrew's arm. The proof was there for all to see. The mark of snake and skeleton…the dark mark. His mark. The mark of a Death Eater.

When it was revealed, coupled with the results of the wand test, the Wizengamot had wasted no time with their sentencing. Life in Azkaban with no hope of parole. Maximum security, which meant a personal guard of Dementors outside and around his cell at all times. If he was lucky, in twenty years they would reopen his case and vote for him to receive the Kiss.

She couldn't help but smile grimly in satisfaction as she listened to Pettigrew's screams as the Dementors dragged him away for transport to the prison. And so her late husband's murder was avenged…or at least the one responsible had been brought to justice. Not much of a bane for all the years of loneliness that he had caused, but a small comfort in it's own way.

It was at this time that she realized the courtroom was nearly empty. People had began to file out while she had been lost in her thoughts. With a sigh, she got up and began collecting her things. It was over now. She could go to the Burrow, collect her son, go home and pretend all was well again.

She could pretend she was happy with Severus and his unpressuring ways, and then secretly dream about a certain shaggy haired man at night along with her nightmares. She could say yes the next time he tried proposing, and try living out her life with him…all the while wondering what could have been with the one she truly wanted…

With all this going through her mind as she began walking toward the Atrium so she could Disapparate out of the Ministry, she did not notice the man who was following slightly behind her, his silver eyes never straying from her form. Neither of them noticed the greasy haired man who was watching both of them.

The illegal Animagus walked slowly up behind her and dubiously reached his hand toward her, placing it on her shoulder. She snapped around at the contact, freezing when she saw who it was.

"Sirius…" she whispered, the emerald eyes meeting the silver. "What are you want?" she demanded, her voice stronger now but still weak.

Instead of answering, he just watched her with a look of longing on his face. Sadness in his eyes. Growing weary of his unblinking gaze, she shrugged his hand away and returned to walking, all the while struggling with the urge to look back. She hadn't gone but a few steps when she heard it.

"Not a day goes by that I stop thinking of you, Lily," she heard him call after her retreating form, "I still love you." This caused her to momentarily halt in her tracks… but then she was strolling away from him even faster, still not turning back. So he wouldn't see the look of joy that replaced her lifeless expression at his words. So he wouldn't know the feelings she tried so hard to hide from him.

"I had been a pretender all that time, all those years. Forgive me that I couldn't hold on anymore to a fantasy. I just wanted us to be so much more…"

He kept speaking, even though she was walking away. Trying to make her understand his actions for something she'd wanted just as much as he. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the Ministry of Magic where anyone could hear them. He just wanted her to know.

It was his last, desperate call to her. To make her believe, to make her accept his offer. Her heart had soared at his confession, but joyful as she was, she didn't show it. All she could do was silently agree, and hide her feelings. All this time she had dreamed of what life would be like with him. They would have a family together, and be happy. But the world was working against that future, so she'd denied it before it could even start. She'd thought they would both move on…but a year later and they were just as much in love as they ever were.

As she walked away, neither of them noticed the greasy haired man still watching the spectacle. Didn't notice the velvet box he was fingering in his pocket, nor the look of pure hatred he shot toward Sirius.

**~X-x-X~**

Remus watched in curiosity as the young child tinkered around the library, bustling from one side so he could flip through a book to the other where he quickly made a note on a sheaf of parchment. His handwriting was scrawling and all over the page, put still legible. From here where he sat on the large comfy leather couch, the werewolf could see it seemed to be plans for a prank. Merlin knows he'd written and revised enough of them in his time to know one when he saw one, even one as hard to understand as the six year olds.

There were many of them and it seemed the little boy had been working on them for some time. From the heading on one of the pages he could only assume it was a plan to rid his mother of Snape. He then made a mental note to talk to Prongslet. His plan names were completely obvious.

With a sigh he smiled, then got up and grabbed the bundle of paper causing the Marauder in training to freeze in fear.

"Harry?" he asked in amusement as he looked down at the horrible script, "May I ask what Operation Ditch the Greasy Hairball?"

No answer came forth.

"Harry?" he asked again.

"Um…" he seemed to be struggling to come up with a good lie.

"Prongslet, would these happen to be plans to prank Snape and therefore somehow cause your mother to dump him?"

"Um…no?" He phrased it like a question, as if unsure it was the desired answer.

"Then what are they might I ask?"

He was saved from answering by a loud splat in the next room.

Safely tucking the parchment into a hidden inner pocket of his shabby robes, he peaked out into the foyer from the half open library doors. Upon the sight that met him, he fought back a smile as he turned to glare at the little boy, who was trying to act look as innocent as possible. A useful skill to have, if one has actually perfected it. But sadly for him, there was no one else who could have pulled the prank now that a certain adult no longer lived in the Manor.

The sight was of one Severus Snape covered in an unidentifiable sticky substance and a lot of bright violet and pink colored feathers.

Just for the sake of curiosity, the older glanced up at a the balcony directly over the potion master's head which gave one a look onto the second floor. Two large, now empty, buckets were positioned there on pulleys, ropes attached to the handles. It seems they were pulled downward when the Professor accidentally set off the nearly invisible thread trigger.

A bit childish, although overall rather funny! But then came the yelling…

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the two in the library heard Lily yell, her voice louder and more angry than it would normally have been. She had already been mad, and that prank had not helped in the least…

Turning to the now pale child, the adult and ex-Marauder gave the best advice he could think of for that moment.

"Run!"

**~X-x-X~**

He was told to run, and run he did. It just so happened that the library was on the ground floor and had a rather convenient window placed in the room for just such an occasion. It looked out into the gardens and orchards. Very handy as it was an excellent place to hide from one's mother's extremely frightening rage.

He knew this as he had used it as an escape route many times already.

As he ran toward the shelter of the trees, he had to replay the image of a purple feather covered Snape over in his mind…

The sticky substance sticking the feathers to his mum's boyfriend was a mixture of various Muggle glues and the Wizarding variation of the stuff, something he'd brewed himself with slight help from a recipe found by him in a book in the very library he had just escaped from and the Weasley twins. The feathers had come from the Weasley family's many chickens, dyed the color of an eggplant by himself and Ron with some paint of Ginny's.

When he reached the now blossoming Apple Orchards, he had to collapse under one of the trees to catch his breath. Trying to keep running and not burst out laughing at the same time is a rather hard task to accomplish when one isn't used to it.

He really didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't like he hadn't pranked the git before after all! That wasn't even one of his best! That title would go to the time he successfully turned him into a girl. It hadn't been easy, and he'd gotten grounded for four months…but totally worth it! It hadn't worn off for a week!

Sirius had been so proud of him!

**~X-x-X~**

Sirius Black looked out over the streets of London through the windows of the flat where he'd been living for the last few months. But that did nothing to serve as a distraction, so he headed toward the bathroom as he silently berated himself for loosing it at the Ministry. How could he have been so stupid to tell her all that? Now she would most likely stay away from him even more.

With a sigh, he turned to glare at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Cheeks all smooth," he muttered to his image, hands sliding over his pale hairless skin. "Hair pulled back into a respectable and tight ponytail…"

What had happen to him? Since he had become the head of the family, he was required to take the Black seat in the Wizengamot. So he did…clean shaven, robes expensive and stainless, his family crest in place to alert people of who he was. He sat in the Wizarding world's government, making laws and passing judgment on criminals. Something his family had always wanted of him, to be respectable and not a disgrace.

He reached around to the back of his head and pulled off the clip with the Black family emblem on it, and lazily tossed it somewhere behind him. Next he pulled the hair elastic from around the ponytail, letting his hair fall loose. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, making a mess of it in the same gesture his best friend used to do. Then he leaned back to admire his work.

He was hard pressed now to remember a time when his appearance wasn't held against him, and that hadn't been that long ago. Only a year and a couple of months… amazing how a little time and a few brash actions could ruin everything you hold dear…

With another sigh, he headed towards the liquor cabinet and his new best friend.

**~X-x-X~**

"_Lily…"_

Her head twitched.

"_Lily…"_

Nothing.

The voice sighed. "_I really didn't want to do this but…__** Lily Marie Evans-Potter, WAKE UP**__!"_

That did it!

The redhead jerked up, her head looking franticly in every direction for the source of the yell. Only one person had ever dared to wake her up like that.

"James?" she called, hardly daring to believe it.

"_Yes dear!"_ his voice came again, now heavily amused.

She looked around desperately, but was unable to see him.

"James, where are you?" she called again, getting out of bed. When she was standing, her vision went black.

"_Behind you…" _he whispered, his voice in her left ear. His hands slid down from her eyes and encircled her waist, thus enabling her unable to turn around. She felt his head come down on her shoulder, his nose burrow into her hair.

"_Oh Lily, my Lily…" _he said, still whispering into her ear, his voice sounding suddenly sad. _"Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

"Doing what to myself?" she asked, snuggling into the warmth of his body as her eyes drifted over their surroundings. It was what clued her into the fact that this was a dream. Instead of the bedroom she'd shared with Sirius for the last five years in Potter Manor, they stood in their old cottage in Godric's Hollow. It was exactly as she remembered it before it had been destroyed that horrible night all those years ago.

He spun her around so that they looked face-to-face. James Potter looked the same…the same as he had the night he'd sacrificed himself so that his wife and child might live. Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones as he whispered, _"Why are you breaking your own heart? You love him…"_

She gasped. "How-" she began, but he cut her off.

"_-Did I know? Lils I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I'm not watching you. Because believe me, I am. You, Harry, Padfoot, and Moony…I know how you're all hurting. How Moony is struggling with his Lycanthropy and not wanting to hurt anyone. How Harry wonders if it's his fault Pads left, and feels guilty that he thinks of him as his father…How both you and Sirius are struggling with your love for one another, how you constantly tell yourself that you're not good enough for him. How it tares him apart because he thinks you only used him and don't return his feelings."_

They stared wordlessly at each other, both nursing various thoughts on what the dead man had just said.

"_Lils, do me a favor alright? Instead of breaking your heart, listen to it. Do what you want and don't let other's make your decisions for you. Be the Lily Padfoot and I fell in love with," _he whispered to her frantically, kissing her cheek. _"Make it right…"_

And then her dream faded away, leaving her with naught but a whisper. One last command from her departed love.

Sunlight streamed in through the open window. She wondered about the dream, and what he had said…if it had truly happened. She wasn't completely sure…but she could still feel his lips on her cheek., and his last command to her still echoing in her ears.

"_Make it right…" _he said…If only he knew how hard that was. She was pretty sure she'd already messed things up beyond repair. With a sigh, she glanced around her bedroom, and the large number of photographs that decorated her walls

Harry and Sirius, Lily's boys (as she used to be so fond of calling them), along with the redhead herself were smiling back at her from different locations across the world. The Eiffel Tower (from a daytrip they'd taken to Paris in their first trip to the beach house), the Great Wall of China, the Sphinx, and other Muggle-made wonders of their world were always in the background.

In every picture they were all smiling, all joyful at being together. A family. For all the sorrow the three of them had in their hearts, they also had love and happiness, and it showed in their brightly shining faces.

In several of the pictures, Sirius had his hands around her. In several he looked at her with such tenderness in his gaze. Feelings she had no idea if he even still felt…

He said he still loved her... But would he once he knew how she had lied to him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be perfectly honest, I don't really like how this chapter turned out. It was kinda forced…and it took longer to write then I would have liked. If you have any complaints or suggestions for this story, I'd love to hear them…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**All credit for Harry Potter, the world the story takes place in, and the characters belong to JK Rowling. **_

The house was quiet…to quiet…

"Lily? Where's Harry" the paranoid werewolf called up the stairs cautiously, making no move to venture further into the foyer.

"You will never believe this," was her returning answer, coming into view from the kitchen, "But he's gone shopping for potions ingredients with Severus."

He gaped at her in disbelief.

She smiled.

"I know how you feel, I said the exact same thing! I was sure that Harry hated Sev, I mean why else would he prank him so much? But Harry beat him in a game of chess last night and ever since they've been the best of friends... In all honest, I'm still trying to figure out what's going on! Anyway, they'll be back before dinner if you want to stay."

It wasn't like the little one to play a game with someone he hated and then become friends with them. With this piece of information, and the fact that he knew the child and the child's father, it was safe to assume that something was up. Something interesting was brewing here, he was sure of it.

The question was what though…

Yeah, he was definitely sticking around. He wanted to see what would happen next!

**~X-x-X~**

The young Potter actually had a behaved side to him…who knew? Severus Snape certainly hadn't, that's for sure. The little brat had been acting strange ever since he'd beaten him at a game of chess the night before. It was a little unnerving to have anyone that looked like his archenemy actually acting civil towards him. He wasn't quiet sure he liked it either.

But he would put up with it to please Lily…that's the only reason he had but up with it for this long. When he had actually acted nice towards him, the potion master had been amazed. He'd latched onto the possibility that he might be able to get along with the boy more for his mother's sake.

Thus entered the suggestion, from the boy himself, that they should hang out more and get to know one another. This had prompted the suggestion that Harry go Ingredients shopping with him. If it had been anyone else to ask, he would have said no immediately. That time was how he relaxed and he didn't want to give that up…but he could refuse the redheaded beauty nothing.

So to market the two had gone, armed with a rather long list she needed to try and make the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin. Seemingly random components, the properties of several of which seemed to negate each other's effects. How the potion worked with all of them, he wasn't sure…

While the bat robes wearing git was trying to puzzle out the potion's make-up, the little boy accompanying him was trying extremely hard not to laugh. It couldn't be that easy to full adults…

He'd added to the list several herbs, roots, and dried animal innards to the list from his mother so that he could actually get them. For the prank he had in mind, a certain potion was required. His mom's collection of ingredients was vast, but it didn't hold all the supplies needed for it though. Hence the entire operation of coming along. To make sure everything was picked up that was necessary.

**~X-x-X~**

The six year old looked from the book and picture of a perfect Love Potion to the sludge bubbling away in his mother's cauldron, then turned away from the fumes.

It was suppose to be a nice lavenderish pink color with gently swirling steam that smelled of rose. Not the gray-green color his was, with it's belching of truly foul smelling orange fumes.

This couldn't be right…could it?

Most likely not, now that he thought about it. Who in their right mind would actually take something that smelled this bad?

This was stage one of 'Operation Ditch the Greasy Hairball.' Brewing a Love Potion and getting it into the git to make his mum see he was a bit unfaithful. Hopefully that was all that was needed for the plan to work, but incase it backfired he had other plans…or he did. He'd written out a vast and elaborate plan to get rid of the bat, but it had already disappeared when he'd gone back to the library to get it the other day. He suspected either his mom had found it, which was unlikely because she would have exploded by now, or Moony had done something with it.

While the child of the Marauder leader sat in the basement studying his creation lost in thought, he forgot one very important fact. That he had left the door to the kitchen open, and therefore the horrible smelling orange vapor could escape into the upper rooms…where his mother and Moony were.

Two people he didn't want to know what he was doing.

When she noticed the strangely colored gas, Lily knew something was up. It had never been a good sign when the house was quiet and strange things were going on. When she entered the scullery she noticed that the door to her Potions room, i.e. the Basement, was wide open, a room that was off limits to everyone but her unless she was with them.

And at this moment, the house was silent, her son was missing, their was orange gas everywhere, the door to her room was open and she was most definitely not with whoever was in there.

All of this leading the to the only plausible explanation. Her son was in her private room, where he knew darn good and well that he wasn't allowed.

Without further thought, she pushed the semi closed door all the way open and stalked down the wooden steps, descending into the unknown of what her child was planning. Why, oh why, did he have to take after his father so much? It was ridiculous, but she was pretty sure what had caused it.

Sirius…

Well if it was that, he could help her deal with it.

Deciding this she paused momentarily to whip out her wand and send a Patronus message to the dog Animagus, not even thinking about the fact that she had been avoiding him for a reason the past year. Soon she was on again, pausing outside the only closed door in the hallway she'd entered at the base of the stairs. It was obvious it was the one being used seeing as it had the orange vapor…

She pushed it open without hesitation, nearly turning around and backing away as soon as she entered.

The gas seemed to cover the room vast clouds, emitted from her large cauldron. Hunched over said cauldron was her little clone… he didn't seem to notice the mess, or the fumes, or the fact that she had stumbled onto him. He just kept focusing on the potions book in front of him, one from her private collection in the library, and the stirring of the contents of the vessel.

From where she was standing, she could see both the page he was turned to and the what the container held.

Love Potion…and a more than seriously wrong potion.

"Harry, do you mind telling me what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" she asked, masking her anger with a tone of curiosity.

At the sound of her voice he jerked around to stare at her, a guilty look already on his face, thus slinging some of the potion onto the table.

She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Well?" she demanded, her anger now apparent.

"Um…" he mumbled, his eyebrows crossing in an effort to think of a suitable explanation.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it right now. Get your bum upstairs and go to Remus's for the night. Tell him what you did, he'll understand why and what to do. I've got to clean your mess up before someone gets hurt and think of your punishment."

When he made no move to comply, her eyes narrowed.

"Now," she instructed, her words sharp.

Hastily, he left the room and headed upstairs. After a few minutes she heard the familiar sound that always accompanied Floo travel.

With a sigh, she walked over to her ingredients cupboard and pulled out one of the masks she used whenever she had to work with a potion that had dangerous fumes that would be harmful to breath in. She didn't know what these were, but better safe than sorry right?

Back to the matters at hand.

'How am I going to get rid of this?' she thought to herself, considering the sludge her son had brewed. At the very least, she now knew that he hadn't inherited her brilliance at potions…

On another note, what was she going to do to Harry? More importantly, why had he thought this a good idea in the first place? He knew the consequences for him being in here without her permission, yet he did it anyway.

He would have only done it if it was really important, but it wasn't! A Love Potion? She didn't even have most of the ingredients for that, she thought to herself as she scanned the text he'd been following. How could he have…

And then it hit her.

When he'd gotten back from shopping with Snape, he'd gone back to acting like he usually did around her boyfriend. Neither of the two adults could figure out his strange behavior and had therefore chalked it up as typical adolescent conduct.

After getting over that, Severus had remarked to her that their had been several seemingly random things on the list she'd given him and then asked if she was sure it was the right components for whatever potion she was planning on preparing? After she told him she was sure and asked to see the list, most of the items he'd thought were on their weren't and not in the bags he'd brought back. They'd chalked it up as him perhaps spending to much time bent over a cauldron and inhaling fumes he shouldn't be.

Now she knew where the disappeared articles had gone to. Prongslet had made a new list and given it to him in place of hers with his needed

And as for who the target was, most likely Sev. Who else would he dare try such a prank on…

Her musings were interrupted by a throat clearing behind her.

Much like her son a few minutes before, she whipped around to stare at the doorway and was met by the sight of Padfoot.

"You rang?" he asked, a smile flashing across his face. For a moment she was reminded of the day in the Ministry right after the trial and him baring his heart to her, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She needed a clear head now.

Gesturing around the room, she said, "Your godson decided to try his hand at brewing a Love Potion, I can only assume for Severus. This is his result. Since you're the one who got him started pranking in the first place, you can help me deal with it."

"Nice…" she was sure she heard him mutter appreciatively, turning away from her.

His smile faded though as he examined the smoke, then walked over to look at the "Potion."

"He forgot to include the Ashwinder eggs before stirring counterclockwise and adding powdered Dragon scale…" he mumbled, picking up the mixing spoon and giving it a swirl.

"What?" she demanded, suddenly cautious. Maybe she had found the one who had given him the idea.

"Oh, James and I had tried to brew a similar potion in school," he explained, gesturing at the pot, "We got about the same results."

"So you know how to get rid of it?" she asked.

"Yep!" he exclaimed, pulling out his wand and waving it the cauldron.

"_Everio_…" she heard him whisper under his breath.

The gray-green colored mess promptly vanished, but left their gas behind. She looked at him questionately.

"That goes away with time…" he assured her, turning to go back up stairs. "Is that all you needed me for?"

"Um… no," she found herself saying, causing him to stop mid-step.

"I need your help coming up with Harry's punishment. I haven't been able to think of anything since I found out about this whole ordeal."

He turned to face her, his eyes voicing his confusion. "Where is Sprog anyway?"

"I sent him to Remus's for the night so I could clean up and he could get taken to St. Mungo's. He'd most likely in the care of the third floor healers right about now."

The whole idea would have gotten the raven haired child in a lot of trouble, but to actually brew it…? She had no idea what to do to him for this, other that to entrust Molly would carry out whatever she decided tomorrow when he went over to the Burrow for his lessons with the rest of the Weasley children.

Silence fell over them until, "Maybe it would help us come up with something if we got out of these fumes. I've only been down here a few minutes, and already I'm feeling a bit lightheaded."

She nodded, and followed him back into the kitchen. Once back aboveground, they sat down at the table and began throwing ideas for possible punishments back and forth. After what seemed like only an hour, Lily looked over at the clock to discover that instead three had past and it was now close to ten o'clock.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" she found herself asking after he excused himself. For some reason, she really didn't want him to go.

After the issuing of the invitation, he froze where he stood just as she froze in her seat. It was things like that that proved her right when she thought she shouldn't be alone with him, actually even around him.

Whenever he'd come to visit Harry, she'd been in another room with some excuse not to see him. Whenever her son went over to his flat, she had Remus take him.

She had been sure that if she were alone with him, she'd admit that she'd lied to him when she let him believe she used him. That she was truly in love with him, and that it had broken her heart to say she didn't.

She wouldn't even have invited him to stay longer and eat if it hadn't slipped out of her mouth, and now it was two late to even retract the invitation! Pursing her lips and turning to stare out the kitchen window, she waited for his answer.

When none was forthcoming, she snuck a glance at him and was shocked to see him still frozen in surprise, his body in the exact same position he'd been in when she'd asked about five minutes before.

"Sirius?" she asked, her voice causing him to jerk upright and began opening and closing his mouth in an imitation of a fish, that was admittedly pretty good.

"Y-you want me to stay?" he asked, finally managing to form coherent words. His tone was an attempt at casual, but unable to hide the hope in his voice.

NO, NO, NO! SAY NO!

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" she found her mouth saying, completely ignoring the warnings her heart were yelling into her brain.

THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND WHO WAS GOING TO PROPOSE SOON! SHE HAD REASONS FOR STAYING AWAY FROM SIRIUS, THIS COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!

But she just didn't care… after all, this was the perfect time to start working on their relationship. She'd promised James.

A smile spread across his face.

"Ok…" he agreed.

"Ok…" she repeated, returning his smile.

They fell quiet for a moment, which became an awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she turned away from him and headed for the cupboard.

"Is Pork Chops, mashed potatoes, and a salad alright with you?" she called over her shoulder, inspecting the contents of the small space.

"Um…yeah! That sounds fantastic," he responded, sounding a bit unsure of himself. Inside though, he was truly excited. How long had it been since they'd just hung out, let alone spent any time together? The rat's trial didn't count, with him making a fool of himself and all…

After the food was finished and leftovers put up, the two found themselves back at their seats. Each was drinking a Butterbeer, talking in the familiar manner they had gained through years of close friendship.

Their conversation varied, covering just about all topics. Memories of James, about Harry and how he was doing lately, about Remus and how Sirius's thirteen year old cousin Nymphadora seemed to have developed a crush on him… everything except for their falling out and her relationship with Severus Snape.

As the night progressed, she found herself holding his gaze longer that strictly needed, and so past midnight they sat and caught up with each other, only pausing to get new drinks… Until her emotions got the better of her.

As they talked, she found herself watching his lips more and more often, instead of listening to him. In the short time they'd been together, she began to notice things about him that she'd once knew but forgot…

Spending time with Sirius was nothing like dates with the Potions Master. There was no pretension here, no hidden meanings, no elaborate designs to try and empress her.

Her feelings came back at her, and began to attack her. An inner battle seemed to be taking place, between her and her heart, it which wanted so badly to tell him her feelings.

He was in the middle of a rather funny story about a resents Wizengamot trial in which an elderly Wizard was petitioning them for something from his twin brother. The two were from a rather important family and so the case had been brought in. It wasn't until they were actually in session that they found out the matter was over a pair of underpants. It seemed the first one believe his younger brother had stolen them… when she snapped.

Leaning over to him, she grabbed him and pulled him over to her so that she could plant a soft kiss on his shocked lips.

"Lily?" he asked, confused for yet another time that night.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I've just been wanting to do that for so long…"

She might have said more, but he had already beaten her to it. In the process of that single sentence, he had gotten up from his seat and walked around the table. When he reached her, he slowly quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Before she knew what was going on, his lips were on hers.

He could taste her, that faint flavor that was distinctly hers. Cinnamon and vanilla, mixed with the Butterbeer and chocolate they'd eaten earlier. A heavenly combination to him.

"Siri…" she whispered breathlessly, trailing off as they broke apart. "Please…"

He knew what she wanted, and though it would kill him after he could deny her nothing.

Wordlessly, he took her hand and led her to the room that had once been theirs.

**~X-x-X~**

The next morning the first thing he noticed was the scent of her hair in his nasal passages. The second was it had to be real because for the first time in awhile he didn't have a hangover.

Slowly, and gently so as not to wake her, he reached over to take her hand and pulled it to his lips.

Glancing at her angelically sleeping face to make sure she was still out, he kissed her palm and each of her fingertips.

"Oh Lily," he whispered to her, "If only you felt for me what I feel for you…If it were so, I would finally be able to wake up to you every morning. I would be able to tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives…"

After putting her hand back down, he buried his nose in her hair once more, breathing in her scent.

A few moments later he reluctantly rolled her warm body off his, still making sure to do it in a way that would not wake her. Quickly circling the vast room, he collected his clothes and dressed before turning for the last time to her sleeping form.

She lay in a tangle of sheets, her hair spread out in a curtain of red around her on the pillows. In the sun that fell over her face, it looked much like flames.

How he loved this woman…but it was she he couldn't have for she wanted naught from him…Naught but this it seemed…

The Fates were indeed cruel deities, offering him this taste of heaven, yet cruelly taunting him that that was all he would have. He could not have his dearest dream, to plant his seed within her and dream of a future as a family. An experience such as this when two people became one, only to have her go back to that Snake which he was sure she would do…

With a sigh he turned from her and fled his only true home. As he left, he did not know the result of their actions and the chaos that would ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long!**

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**All credit for Harry Potter, the world the story takes place in, and the characters belong to JK Rowling.**_

_When Lily woke up again in the morning, it took her a few seconds to remember where she was and what had happened over the course of the last day. She sighed and looked at Sirius._

_He was still already awake as well, his eyes staring unblinking down at her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his lithe body. He looked incredibly peaceful with that soft smile on his lips, a far cry from the dejected man she'd seen only hours ago. A few strands of her bright red hair had fallen into her face and the one with silver eyes that held her slowly reached down to move it out of the way. Sometimes she still couldn't help but wonder how he could have ended up with her… He who seemed to be so totally different from her, but at the same time they seemed to be a perfect match for each other as well._

_Although the doubts were still there about whether they should be together were still there, there silent voices were so easy to ignore right now. It was almost if they were gone…_

_But not for long most likely. They wouldn't leave her for good, this she knew. But at the very least they would fade from her over time as she saw how happy their life was together. There was no other way it could be for her heart wouldn't budge over to let the unreasonable qualms in anymore, now that it had once again tasted the incredible sweetness that was the man lying next to her. Now that it felt really and honestly loved for the first time in a year. It was too late to go back now._

_"Good morning," she whispered and raised up slightly to give him a chaste kiss, "Did you sleep well?"_

_"Very," he replied with a smile, one that actually reached his beautiful eyes._

_"Me too… I would like to wake up like this for the rest of my life," Lily whispered, confining in him the deepest wish of her heart. He just smiled. "Me too," he whispered, echoing her earlier words._

_Taking her hand in his, he softly whispered, "Lily, will you do the honor of becoming my wife…?"_

Or at least, that was how it was suppose to go. If only that was the work of reality, for it was only in her dreams that something like that could take place…

Lily woke up to the sun pouring through the small sliver in the window curtains. She wasn't sure how long she had been down. She stretched a little bit, a huge grin sliding across her face.

She felt bloody fantastic…

That is until she noticed she was alone in the big bed.

He was gone.

In the time she'd spent dreaming she had resolved to explain what had been on her mind all this time. Of her insecurities over his new office and what his family expected of him…

But he had either left after she'd drifted off to sleep or early that morning. She hadn't even noticed. It seemed fate was being uncooperatively cruel, as always. Doing things only halfway, which was more painful than not doing anything at all.

Almost on autopilot, she made her way over to the kitchen table and began to clean up. Empting the leftover Butterbeer down the sink drain, throwing the bottles into the garbage bin beneath the counter. Picking up the plates from the table and washing them before setting them in their places in the cupboard. Moving to the bedroom to strip the bed and wadding the sheets up, then throwing them in the corner with her clothing from the day before. Putting the pile in the watch before moving to make the bed up fresh.

Hiding any leftover evidence of his ever being there that night, and what had gone on between them.

She had decided to lie, about everything. The thought of telling anyone, even Molly, the truth of what happen in the darkness struck her as impossible. She couldn't help but wonder what they would think of her, not that it really mattered in the long run.

Standing alone again in the kitchen, she caught the faintest whiff of his scent, and felt the tears begin to form. She might have allowed herself to cry, but she knew if she started she most likely wouldn't be able to stop. Besides which, it was time to pick up Harry from Remus's place.

Reaching up, she wiped the few places where moisture clung. The drops fell, and before they hit the ground she was gone. Fleeing from memory and the heartache she wanted so much to forget.

The two had come full circle. He'd given himself to her, opening his heart and soul what seemed like so long ago, and she'd taken all he'd offered without a thought. Then she'd turned around and tore it to shreds without so much as a proper explanation, letting him believe lies that were as far from the truth as one could possibly get. Wasn't his leaving just returning the favor?

That fact made her a bit dejected when she went to appeared at the werewolf's residence to retrieve her son. The gases had all dissipated, and Remus assured her that St. Mungo's had given the boy a clear bill of health. The potion was harmless, minus a few anomalies that had faded within a few hours. The only danger came if the mixture was actually ingested. That was good, because she wanted his full attention when they got back home. As soon as they were back through the grate, she would sit him down for a talk that, sadly, her emotions of Sirius leaving her would slip into and greatly change their relationship.

"Alright Harry, I have a pretty good idea why you did this, but I want to hear it directly from you. It was to try and break Sev and me up, right?"

The little boy nodded.

"I'm guessing this wasn't the only part of the plan?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to talk. But it was her next words that would be the real kicker.

"Well then, it seems you and I really need to talk about this." Her voice was hard as a result of disappointment evolving into anger. "I am so disappointed in you Harry James Potter. I know you don't like Severus, you've made your feeling blindingly clear on that front…but this was to low. It's going to stop, do you understand?"

Her only answer was the look of confusion that spread across his face. She'd never said anything like this…

"No more pranks on my boyfriend Harry. No more tricks, no more jokes. While the first couple were a bit amusing, I'm just tired of them now. This last one could have really hurt someone if you had gone through with it. He loves me, and for the first time in a long time I'm happy. That's not going to end just because you don't happen to like him, so no more. You're stuck with him because I am going to say yes if he asks me to marry him, which I know he plans to do sometime soon. Understand?"

The child had never seen his mother like this, and to be perfectly honest it scared him. With no other choice, he nodded.

"Good," she snapped, turning and marching out of the room. She'd seen the fear in his gaze and knew she should not have taken her frustration out on her son…but it was to late now. To late to take it back and to late to repair the damage that had most definitely been done.

**X-x-X**

When she had had some time to sort out her feelings and get over the lingering bitterness, she had tracked him down to apologize. He accepted the apology and the accompanying hug, but she could see something had change between them. The child was tense around her, his eyes on guard incase her mood should change.

The actions perplexed her at first, but she just chalked it up to the fact that he'd never seen her that angry. She thought it was just a temporary phase that would soon pass…

But it did not.

It seemed forever afterwards he was always trying to avoid her. He only talked in her presence when spoken to and he tried to move as little as possible. He was even civil to Snape, who was ignorant of the Potion incident.

Harry never went out on his broom anymore, despite the fact that the restriction placed on it during his grounding was lifted. He kept his bedchamber clean and no longer made large messes around the rest of the house. He did he lessons, even going so far as to assign himself extra studies.

He seemed to have taken her words to heart as well, and no longer played Pranks. She'd simply meant no more on the Hogwarts teacher, and when she told him that he said he understood. But no tricks were pulled in Potter Manor, nor at the Burrow by the small black haired child, much to the dismay of the Weasley children.

He withdrew into himself basically, becoming a shell of his former self and it was her fault for acting rashly. Her telling him she was disappointed in him was the easily the worst thing to ever happen to him in his memory. He didn't even complain when she told him to do something she knew he hated anymore!

What she did not know, although their friend the werewolf did, was that the little boy's Godfather was doing much the same thing.

Sirius Black had entered a state of virtual nonbeing for a time. Simply put, he began to not live his life anymore and refused himself all of the very little that made him happy anymore. That included not seeing his Godson or his fellow remaining Marauder.

He hardly ventured out of his flat anymore, and was drunk or asleep most nights. The memories of his past were to painful in his eyes to dwell on, and were therefore best forgotten by any means necessary, not including a Memory Charm. But even that option was becoming to seem more and more attractive if it at least removed that which he did not want to be able to see…

**X-x-X**

The raven haired child pushed the round glasses he wore back up his nose as he silently considered the vast shelf of prank books hidden in the back of the family library. One of his father's greatest legacies, this collection…

One he hadn't visited since the _"talk" _with his mother. He'd promised himself he would not give her cause to think so low of him again. Hence the change and lack of trouble, for he was sure the way to keep her happy was to behave.

All he really did was clean and study.

In all honesty, he hated it! By the time the start of his first year of Hogwarts came around, he would probably be the top of his class easily! Most likely among the then current second years as well, and if it kept up until then, the third years…

Lately though, it didn't seem like his plan was working properly. His mother always seemed to be sad or angry, and her moods changed easily. She was tired a lot and got major headaches or could be seen rubbing her lower back.

It was this that had made him come to stand before the forbidden aisle, it which had been designated "off-limits" by himself. He wanted to cheer her up…

But he knew it wouldn't work. It was stuff like that in these dusty books that had made her like this in the first place. There was no way that it could be what got her out of her funk and smiling again...

**X-x-X**

He'd been on the Wizengamot for over a year, and he _**still**_ didn't know why he bothered to show up for trials anymore. Most of them were just ridiculous disputes between random wizards who'd requested a full trial or those who had broken some pretty heavy laws.

Even Dumbledore, who was head of the whole ordeal, was rarely, if ever, there! Maybe he should tone his appearances down a bit…Merlin knows that would piss his mother off more than she already was.

She'd been oddly happy lately, even going so far as to visit him, with the mad old family House Elf trailing behind her skirts, into his office after a trial. It had been horrible, for the evil hag of a woman had thought it appropriate to hug him and tell him how proud he was finally making his family with his proper behavior. This had been his much needed signal to start living a bit differently.

He was still basically a recluse, but he did go out in public more every now and then. Oh so slowly he was taking on his old Hogwarts role of Man-whore. Mostly Muggleborns and Muggles, but every now and then a Half-blood. Never a Pureblood though, for that was something he didn't need. It would make his incestuous family all to happy, and most of the single female who wanted to date him wanted nothing more than to be the new Lady Black.

As it where, every time he ventured out there was a new woman on his arm…

But his mind was never on them. Always, it was on his Lily-flower and the Prongslet... He'd seen neither of them since that morning he'd left her, after she used him again and he had shamelessly let her. He needed to feel her skin next to his that night…

But for that, there was no bright spot in his dark meaningless life.

**X-x-X **

He stared at the small ring that lay in his palm, the light bouncing off it's rather large diamond. The golden band had been expensive, but he felt it was worth it…to have her, the woman he'd loved for more than half of his life, as his wife. As his own. Hopefully soon it would replace the wedding ring she already wore on her left hand, the reminder of her previous union that he could finally see banished from her presence.

It was a wide strip of beaten medal, set with the large clear stone and several small emeralds which surrounded it in an intricate pattern. So small were they, and so close together, that they looked to be a single gem. The color a perfect match for her lovely eyes…

Due to his first two failed attempts, Severus figured it might be for the best if he had some sort of plan the next time he tried to propose. Something that eliminated any chance of them being interrupted before he could actually ask the question and she could answer. The good thing was he was pretty sure he knew just the thing, for if it went right he could kill two birds with one stone.

He would simply propose at her son's birthday dinner in two weeks. That way he was sure to have her answer as well as ruining the brat's day, if he was lucky. They'd been spending so much time together of late that he was sure she would say yes. If she did he would have them married as soon as propriety would allow, for he did not want people talking about her…

But the sooner it happen the better, for he didn't want the name "Potter" attached to her's any longer than necessary. His willingness to put up with her boy was a testament of how much he wanted to be with the redheaded green eyed beauty. The child was truly a mystery to him… But it was an important question, what to do with him. He'd seen the little one's actions of late, and thought that perhaps there was a chance of saving him. Harry was not completely taken over by his father's arrogance yet it seemed…

**X-x-X**

The Weasley family did not often go on vacation, and when they did it was usually to visit a relative or the like. Although an invitation to go on a day trip to the south of France for a seven year olds birthday party wasn't really a vacation, it was pretty close for the large clan of redheads... Especially since the seven year old was an honorary member of the family. All that was missing was the hair color.

They'd known the Potters, and were quite close to them, since Harry was four, yet had never been to the Beach House. The sudden decision to have the green eye boy's birthday party there was a first time experience for them. They actually hadn't known the young family of two even had a house on the beach…

But the last few months had taken a toll on their relationships. The kids all missed their friend, the happy little boy they'd all come to love and see as another of their siblings who had all but disappeared. The parents worried about their foster child and his mother. Lily had come to be something like a sister to Molly, someone who understood the troubles of motherhood. Lately, she'd been nothing like the woman the red haired Matriarch had come to know and love. It could have something to do with her condition, but that was unlikely. Arthur knew what the two had come to mean to his family, and cared for them because of that…

The moral of the story is, that while they loved the Potters and looked forward to spending time with them on Harry's birthday…they were each dreading to see how much they were obviously hurting though.

**X-x-X**

"Oh Lily, why didn't you tell me?" the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher demanded, pulling the shocked green eyed woman to her in a tight hug and ignoring the looks of panic the red-haired adults were sending her way behind the Potter widow's head. That had been happening a lot lately… or at least, somewhat like that.

Complete strangers stopped her on the streets, and all but squealed "Congratulations." It was more just Molly and Arthur's happy knowing looks between the sympathetic stares and the stiff politeness they'd come to use around her. With Harry, it was sadness, most likely for his sudden lost childhood. Her fault of course, for using her anger as an outlet for the sadness and frustration about Sirius in the first place. It had scared her boy, something that made her even sadder…

"Minerva, what are you talking about? Tell you what?" she asked, honestly clueless about what her old Professor was talking about.

This startled the older Scottish woman, causing her to lapse into stuttered rambling.

"What, you're…er…you're? Aren't you…? I'm sorry dear, I fear…I fear I must have been mistaken…oh…" visibly flustered, she patted the younger woman's shoulder, then quickly walked past her. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a faint blush beginning to burn the cat Animagus' cheeks.

What she didn't see was that the Professor was intercepted by the Molly. The two spoke in hushed tones for a moment before a look of understanding crossed McGonagall's face and the blush faded. The two turned to look at the younger woman and smiled. Any day now…

Lily, who had moved the encounter with her old Head of House to the back of her mind to try and concentrate on how to make this day a happy one for her son, stopped short in the doorway of the Beach House walled veranda upon seeing who stood looking right at her. Studying her with those tired, but wise, old blue eyes of his.

The last member of her late husband's best friends, the one that hadn't been on her mind lately.

Remus.

This was the first time she'd been near the werewolf in two months. Since she'd picked Harry up the last time, he suddenly seemed to have an extreme aversion to her. Stopping short of treating her with an ounce of disdain, it seemed more like he was hell bent on avoiding her all together. He never returned her messages, whether by Floo or owl, about how the full moon had gone, if the potion had worked, and if he wanted her to continue making it. She did, but she didn't know if he actually used it.

He also never seemed to have much to say to Harry these days. It had gotten to the point were she had basically just given up trying to contact him.

All these weeks of silence…but there he was.

And he was acting strangely.

After staring at her for a few moments, as if accessing the situation before them, his eyes closed and his tongue snaked out to taste the air. He snorted, then began sniffing in her direction. As if sensing something, his body went ridged and he froze.

Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced at her with the oddest expression. Shock, mingled with hope and unhappiness.

"So what Molly said is true. You are…" he muttered softly, not finishing his statement and making it were she had to strain to hear him.

"I'm what?" she asked, her curiosity overwriting the irritation she felt at him at the moment. "What did Molly say?"

Instead of answering, he just went back to staring at her.

This really wasn't the best idea, as she soon remembered she was angry with him. She opened her mouth to begin shouting at him, but before she could rip into him for the past few months he interrupted her.

"Congratulations are in order for you two I guess…" he said, his voice turning from mysterious to disheartened.

Before she could ask what in the world he was talking about, she was interrupted yet again, this time by the unmistakable pop of someone Apparating.

The two old friends were silent as Snape materialized into being twelve paces from Remus, who he eyed with distaste. Even after ten years, he could not forget a few childish pranks. It was ridiculous sometimes.

She opened her mouth again to ask the lycanthrope what he was talking about, but prior to any sound coming out, he had already began to stalk past her into the house. Severus turned to her and held a hand out, ask if asking for permission.

"Lily, may I speak with you privately for a moment please?"

With a sigh, she nodded. There was just to much on her mind right now…

Harry and his behavior, the Weasley elders and their cryptic attitude of late, Remus's sudden aversion to her and her son, everything that was going on with Sirius, her illness of late...

"Lily, you and I have known each other since we were ten years old. I've already told you I've been in love with you since the first moment we spoke, and you already know that I want to spend my life with you…"

As she listened, she began to feel a bit faint. Great…

An attack of dizziness began to descend over her and is seemed to become a struggle to just concentrate on what her beaus was saying. Before she knew it, he was asking the question he had began all those months ago.

"Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?" he asked, descending onto one knee and pulling out a ring.

It was at this time that Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Harry, along with the elder Weasley brothers, their parents, the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor, and Remus wandered into the porch. That they saw her nod to the proposing Snape.

That at that moment, she saw the world began to blur and fell into the black void.

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected… I wasn't exactly sure what route I wanted to go, and ended up with this… **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please Review!**

**To American readers, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**All credit for Harry Potter, the world the story takes place in, and the characters belong to the incredible JK Rowling, who I obviously am not for I don't even possess a thumb full of her amazing talent.**_

Molly softly hummed and gently ran her finger tips through the frozen expecting mother's flame colored hair, spreading it out over her prayed patchwork skirts. It was in the same manner that she used to sooth her littlest children so that she could get them to sleep. The younger woman had been like this ever since Madame Pomfrey seen her earlier, just lying her head on her friends lap.

After she had fainted, Minerva had quickly Flooed to Hogwarts to fetch the school matron.

Severus was gone when she regained consciousness, for the old nurse had dispatched him for Nutrients-Replenishing potions. In her depression of the past few weeks, she hadn't been taking the best care of herself. She had passed out because of hunger… and something else.

Madame Pomfrey had also alerted her to the unexpected fact that she was pregnant.

Hence the frozenness…

"It's alright dear," she soothed, "You'll see! In a few months this child will be born, Harry will have a little brother or sister. You and Severus will be happily married, maybe a little earlier so the baby can have his name... You just listen to me sweaty, everything will turn out alri-"

"Sev isn't the father," Lily suddenly confessed, interrupting the other redhead.

"What?" Molly whispered in shock.

"The baby isn't Sev's. He's not the father. We've never…you know," she explained, a blush spreading across her face.

The Weasley Matriarch didn't comment, instead taking the flower's previous position. Her fellow redhead sighed and settled down to wait for Molly to regain her motor functions. She knew her friend's reaction would seem a bit much to others, but to her understanding, it was perfectly normal. On several occasions she'd stated her opinion on woman who had an active practice of sexual activity before marriage. While sleeping with your fiancé was one thing, it was quite another to be sleeping with someone you were not in a permanent relationship.

So as to save at least a fraction of her comrade in motherhood's good opinion of her, she quickly began to explain.

"The father and I were in a brief relationship a little over a year ago. We were in love, but do to certain aspects of the union, I broke it off without telling him my reasons.

"I ran into him near the end of April, and we hung out a little while to catch-up. That was a huge mistake on my part. I thought I could control my feelings for him, but I was wrong. After I basically attacked him, we slept together. He was gone the next morning. I guess in the heat of the moment, neither of us thought to use a contraception charm…"

It was the first she'd told anyone of her history with Sirius, never mind that she did not come out and say his name. Even Remus didn't know, she didn't think anyway. Padfoot could have told him...

Little did the two women know, the werewolf in question was in fact hovering outside the door, his hand raised to knock. Slowly raising it and turning away, he began to walk. His mind was in turmoil, for he had heard every word. It had confirmed what he already knew, and brought to his attention some startling facts.

**X-x-X**

He hurried along the Muggle hallway of the London apartment complex, hardly glancing at the entrances brass numbers. He knew the door he was in search of, and were it was. He'd been here often enough anyway, bringing Harry to hang out with his godfather and lately trying to get Sirius to quit drowning himself in Firewhisky.

When he reached the peeling green painted door, he knocked hurriedly and then could only wait. He would barge right on in, but the dog Animagus had charmed the door to stop him.

A few moments later he knocked again, this time harder, more desperately.

It was pulled open with a yang as he raised his hand to again bang on the door, revealing the haggard looking Sirius Black. He looked awful. It wasn't so much that the man looked rough with his stubble and filthy black mane. It was that he looked like he was starving. His face was thin, and the skin stretched over sharp bones and carved into slightly hollow cheeks. He hadn't eaten properly in awhile. His eyes were the worst. Pools of pure sadness and desperation

"What?" he demanded, his version of a greeting. Despite how desperate he was to tell his friend the news, this pissed him off.

"That's all I get? After a decade and a half of being friends, all I get is a sarcastic 'What?'… Not even a hello, just 'What?' How rude is that?" he snapped, suddenly angry.

"Fine…hello. Now what?" Sirius said in monotone.

The werewolf sighed. Obviously this wasn't going to go how he thought it would.

"Look," he mumbled, watching as his friend began to rummage through a cupboard for another bottle of hard drink. "I just came by to tell you I've found out Lily-flower is pregnant."

If the sand and gray haired lycanthrope had bothered to watch his friend further when telling him this, instead of closing and rubbing his eyes, he would have seen the petrified man. Would have seen his eyes widen and the dead look fade from him for the first time in weeks.

"How far along?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"What?"

"How far along is she?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," he admitted, "Poppy never actually said. Lils already seemed to know. She and Molly began talking afterward and I overheard her mention that she and Snape have never been intimate. Not like that anyway…"

Remus sat patiently next to his catatonic friend. He'd been like that for the better part of an hour and a half, so the werewolf was beginning to worry.

"So what do you suppose you two will do about all this?" he asked curiously when the Dog Animagus seemed to waken mostly from his stupor.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked in reply, his voice a bit weak.

The premature graying man's face scowled at the other wizard. Did he truly not know?

"She's about three months along now, from what I can small. The fetus smells more feminine than male. A girl I would guess she is carrying, but I could be mistaken. It is still early yet."

The other man froze again, realization flooding his face.

Remus, knowing what his friend had realized, continued, "The morning after the Love Potion incident, Lily came to pick up Harry. He stayed with me that night you know… There was the faintest scent of salt, your aftershave, and something else clinging to her… So unless someone stole a bit of your hair, put it in Polyjuice Potion, then slept with her…I think it safe to say the child she carries was created from your sperm."

It was then that he became motionless, and felt the familiar pang of loneliness. So known was it that it was barely acknowledged. There would be no wife and son waiting for him somewhere… and although there was evidently soon to be a babe, it would not be waiting asleep in the cradle. It would not bare his name, even if it was a furthering of his line.

**X-x-X**

His mother carried a baby. When born, it would be his sibling.

A brother…

Or sister…

He'd watched the Weasley siblings interact with each other, the love they shared for one another. He'd always been envious of them, for although he was considered a part of their family, he knew he wasn't truly. That he was alone in the sense that close large clan children were together.

His mum pregnant meant that he would soon have a comrade in arms, someone to train in the art of pranking.

Someone to help him raise hell for the stinkin git, who was engaged to marry his mother. He had to wait but five months…

According to Mrs. Weasley, he was to have a new father as well as a new sibling. A proper family. What the older red head didn't know was that he had always had that. Even if it was just Siri and Mum with him, they were a family linked by something closer than blood.

By love…

Ronnie had told him that he probably wouldn't get near as much attention once the child came, and that Miss Lily would most likely forget he existed. In his opinion, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He was still wary around her, even after all these months.

He figured he would have to be even more so in the next few months.

Bill and Charlie had sat him down and explained to him about expecting woman and something called Hormones, which made them really cranky and short tempered. It would be best for him if he were on his best behavior until the birth.

No problem…

**X-x-X**

For reasons unknown even to her, her beau had not yet been alerted of her condition even after a month of her knowing. True he was her fiancé, and he had every right to know… but she just couldn't bring herself to let him know. For him to think so low of her as he was bound to do.

Despite everything, he was still her friend. Even thought she was angry with him for calling her that disgusting name and later joining the Death Eaters who followed the one who killed the man she married, he was still her brother.

Just as her late husband had thought of his friends as his brothers, Sev had always been hers. Even thought she knew he was in love with her romantically, her love for him was purely that of a sister. It was a sister's guilt she felt for lying to her brother when he found her during one of her increasingly non-rare bouts of morning sickness a few days past. She had convinced him that it was a simple flu bug.

There was also guilt for using him, as well as betraying him, as she had the last year and un-numbered months. When she had first met him again in that bar so many weeks and days ago, she had been focused on numbing herself to the prospect of living without Sirius for the rest of her life.

To her grief stricken mind, another relationship had seemed like the best way to get her over him. A rebound. The perfect thing to make him believe she didn't love him. To get him to move on with his life and find a woman of the proper Social standing and blood status. Acceptable to him and his family.

A pureblood.

Not that that was what had happened. If anything, the plan had backfired on her and made them both miserable.

And she engaged…

To a man she saw as a brother, someone who was suppose to be an uncle to her children instead of a stepfather. A future father to ones conceived in wedlock.

How was she to tell him of the new development? That she had cheated on him when she knew he was going to propose. That she now carried another mans' child, the same man she had used him to escape from and thus cause the heartbreak she suffered at the beginning of her relationship. That she had turned him and herself into hollow shells, not fit for truly living…

The day she actually told him was exactly a month and a half after he'd popped the question.

September 14, 1987

It was a weekend and they'd gotten together in Hogsmeade to plan the wedding. Him wanting it as soon as possible, they'd settled on November 10 as the date for the big day. They often met in the evenings to compare notes on what they wanted for the ceremony and celebration afterwards.

Their tastes often clashed, so the planning wasn't progressing at the needed pace. She wanted a simple ritual with only a few friends and family members. He wanted a lavish party. She wanted violets and roses as flowers, he wanted lilies. He wanted her to wear white, she wanted her dress robes to be pale gold. She wanted plain chocolate cake, he wanted strawberry banana and vanilla.

And so on, and so forth…

She had not even meant to tell him the truth, but it had to come out when he offered her a shot of Firewhisky and she declined. It was then that he remarked on the fact that he didn't remember seeing her drinking anything harder than milk. She could have told him any number of stories, but the thought of yet another lie to him was to much for her.

"I'm pregnant," she had admitted, the words out of her mouth before she could restrain them.

All she could do was watch his reaction. As was becoming the normal reaction to the news, he had frozen in shock. Whenever he had recovered sufficiently enough to talk again from there, he asked her to explain how it had come to pass.

So she did. She explained how she'd slowly fallen in love with her son's godfather over a period of five years. How they had come together and how they'd broken apart because of her insecurity. How she'd latched onto him as a scapegoat for her feelings, using him these last few months, the last year. Harry's potion, and that last night…

The last night she had really felt alive.

How he was gone the next morning. Conveniently, she left out the fact that if left alone with her thoughts, she would start daydreaming about the two of them, alone, together, her moaning his name as he… drawing away from that train of thought, she turned back to the matter at hand. Like how she had exploded at her son, causing their present estrangement.

She went on to explain how she had been feeling off these last few months, and about the knowing looks from those more experienced in these matters than her. Remus's reaction towards her right before he had proposed. What Madame Pomfrey had told her after she had regained consciousness and he was gone.

When she fell silent again, he did not comment. Not right away anyway.

When he finally seemed able to talk, he had something extremely surprising to say.

"Well," he admitted, "I knew there was something going on between the two of you. After the traitor's trial, he wasn't exactly discreet in yelling down a Ministry Hallway. And then there was the looks between the two of you…

"I'm honestly not surprised. But I don't want this to end. Even though you don't love me like I do you, I believe you can learn. You will find me a willing father to any child you bare, even if it's not mine. Be it this one, or the young Potter."

He spoke genuine fact. She had always been able to tell if he was lying, and now he wasn't.

Although he spoke of them with barely hidden disdain, he spoke the truth when he said he would look after Harry and the fetus within her. He was good to her. He loved her, and therefore wouldn't do anything to displease her…

Taking her silence as affirmation, he leaned in to kiss her passionately. She turned her head at the last minute though and it landed on her cheek, much to his surprise and that of the children hanging around the Three Broomsticks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw many students staring at them in shock. It was probably do to the fact that they were seeing their antisocial Potions Master with someone, and that someone just happening to be a woman.

So her fears on that subject were for nothing. He forgave her for using him, as well as cheating, and they continued on in their engagement. They finally settled their differences on the wedding planning, the event went off without a hitch and they married happily. When January came, Lily's baby was born and they called it Primrose Eileen Snape. They lived happily ever after with her and Harry in a small house near the area where the two adults had grown up. In the end, Mrs. Snape bore into the world four more little future Slytherins. She never gave her husband cause to worry or yell. Life was good…

_**The end…**_

Yeah right!

That's how it should have played out if fate had had it's way. Merlin knows it would have been easier…

But after so long of following beloved fickle little sister's decisions, destiny decided to pitch in a little help for the two one time lovers dearest Fate had it out for.

It's how it would have gone if Lily hadn't decided to venture into Diagon Alley to fetch potion herbs for Remus's monthly potion a few weeks before the full moon. She could have easily borrowed Severus's, but she preferred to not depend on him for things like that. Instead, she and her betrothed made the trek through the long winding street of Wizarding stores to visit the many apothecaries to find the vast list of ingredients needed for the brewing of Wolfsbane.

It was he who saw her first, but she soon knew he was there for he literally ran into him a moment later.

Sirius was coming out of a secondhand store, carrying a yellow teapot decorated with a border of cabbages and a set of seven mugs each painted with a different vegetables.

Upon seeing her, he stopped short in front of her thus causing the head on collision. She would have fallen flat on her rear end, but he grabbed her and clasped her to himself before she could go more than a few inches.

"I'm sorry!" she hurriedly apologized, not yet seeing his face.

But when she did…

She was petrified. They both were.

It was the first time since the deed was done that they'd seen or heard from each other, and neither were prepared.

"Sirius…" she whispered, her voice breathless. Her heart began to beat a little harder, harder than it had been in months.

"Lils," he said in answer, his voice even and not betraying the quivering emotion that was screaming behind his grey eyes.

"Hi…" she said at last, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

They might have continued on in this manner, had Mr. Snape not loudly cleared his throat.

"I think you can let her go, Black," he growled at the aristocratic man, who still held his fiancé.

"Oh…right," he muttered, pulling his arms from her and stepping back. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright," she assured him quickly, fighting a blush from spreading across her face. She was mostly successful. Mostly. Unfortunately for her, Severus noticed the faint red area of her cheeks. That made him angry that she should act in such a way in the presence of another man. He might have told her that he was alright with her onetime relationship with the old Marauder, but it was far from the truth.

He was livid about it, and jealous.

"You don't love her like I do, Black!" he snapped loudly, shocking the other two people with him and several passer-by's. "You never will. You don't know what it's like being her best friend and not being able to touch her like you do. You don't know how much it tortured me having to see her with that thief Potter! You don't know how much my heart broke every time I had to see her with him after he stole her from me! Well no more! She'd to be my wife, you hear? You can't have her!"

It took a few seconds for what he shouted out to register to them, and for him to realize what he had said in front of his wife to be.

"Padfoot, can you excuse us for a moment? I need a word with Severus," she asked, her voice devoid of emotion. Even though he obviously wanted to protest, one look from her was all that was needed to get him to shove off.

"Sure thing," he muttered, walking past them. "I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron for the next hour if you want to talk…"

They waited until he was out of sight before she rounded on him and demanded angrily, " 'He can't have me? I'm yours? James stole me from you?' Where do you get off uttering statements like that Severus Tobias Snape? You've no right to me any more than he does, and I'll thank you not to lay claim to me! I'm only marrying you in the first place because I saw no other option at the time." Dread filled his very being, and he felt, for a second, like he couldn't breathe. He'd known she hadn't loved him, but not that…

"I knew I should have picked someone else to hoodwink like this, but I felt at least with you, we'd have some common ground. I knew you were in love with me, and I felt with time I could love you two! But this? It's to much! You're squeezing to much on an already tight leash!"

With a sigh, she took a deep breath in preparation to prepare herself for everything that was still to come.

"I've known you since we were ten, Lily, and I used to watch you every day, practicing your magic without knowing what it was that you could do. I got to tell you about it, I got to tell you about our world and its wonders, and I couldn't help not falling in love with you," he told her, motioning her closer to a nearby wall. They were attraction to much attention.

"I just want you to be happy, Lils, and I've convinced you will be if you marry me… not if you're with him…" he admitted.

"I love him, Sev. Not you," she whispered, her voice quiet and a little quaky, her eyes glittering with tears. She took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Severus. I was prepared to spend my life with you, but… I don't think I'll be able to after all. I just feel to much for him… It – it's been… nice. I'll miss you."

And then she was walking away again, heading towards the entrance to the alley and her future. She left him alone, standing in shock next to the shop window display, a group of window shopping teenagers snickering at him. He turned to glare at them, recognizing them as seventh year Ravenclaws.

Outside, his face was morose and taciturn, but inside, he could swear his heart had stopped beating and broken in half yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I didn't have this out a lot earlier. I meant to have it out a lot earlier (before Christmas) and a lot longer. This was suppose to be the last chapter…**

**But now I'm planning to do one more to devote more time to the confrontation between Siri and Lily. I'll try and have it out as soon as possible, but don't look for it very soon. I've just started a new job, and entered a somewhat competitive completion through school.**

**Sorry it took so long, and the quality has been downgraded. I did my best through writer's block…**

**Please Review, as they are greatly appreciated…**


	10. Chapter 10

_**All credit for Harry Potter, the world the story takes place in, and the characters belong to JK Rowling. **_

She hovered outside the pub, it the alley that housed the entrance to the famous Wizarding shopping distract. She just couldn't bring herself to twist the hand she had already placed on the knob and open the door.

Step through the doorway and see him.

She wasn't ready for this, not right now anyway. Not after she had just broken Sev's heart.

Why was this turning out to be so hard?

Love was suppose to be easy. With James, it had been so natural, once she had realized her feelings for him at least. She'd known what she felt for Sirius for several years now, and it was still as hard as ever. There seemed to be so much baggage with their relationship, so many unsorted feelings and so much pain. Heartbreak, on both of their parts.

Was it truly worth it?

Once upon a time, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Now? Now she wasn't so sure. There were other things to consider now, other people. Harry for instant, in so fragile a state because of her anger at the dog Animagus being mistakenly taken out on him. The child she carried within her, who shared half his blood, was another. He or she, when born, would need a stable home to be nurtured in, and loving parents.

With everything that went on between them, she didn't know if she could live peacefully with him anymore. Not with the whole ordeal with her insecurities and relationship with Snape connected to them, she didn't know anymore, even if she was no longer engaged.

"Excuse me, but are you planning on just standing there for the rest of the afternoon? Some of us have things to do and grandchildren to put to bed," a stern voice snapped behind her, something familiar that reached all the way back to final year.

She turned, her dark red hair flying in an arc behind her and she moved quickly, her eyes locking on to the somewhat short woman, her vulture stuffed hat adding to her height and her somewhat threatening appearance.

Lady Augusta Marianna Longbottom, mother-in-law to her onetime best friend, Alice Prewitt-Longbottom. Holding onto her hand and hid slightly behind his grandmother, little Neville clung to the old woman, the perfect blending of Frank's hair and Ally's face. The boy was the same age as Harry, born only a day earlier… yet he seemed so much younger.

"Well, well, well," the widow Longbottom muttered to herself upon seeing the other woman's face. "Lillian Evans-Potter. How nice to see you again…"

They'd only met the one time, at her son's wedding, when she had been Alice's Maid of Honor. Even though it had been explained to her three or four times that her name was not a shortening of Lillian, she still persisted in calling her that. Bit annoying really…

"Miss Augusta, Ma'am…" she answered, nodding her head in a shallow bow. James had known the woman far longer than she and, having growing up in the pureblood noblesse, he knew how to act around her. He had taught her that it was most polite to bow when meeting another noble of the same rank or lower.

"As before, may I ask why you're standing in the middle of the alleyway?" she demanded, her eyebrows arching in question.

"Er…you, know…um…I," she began to stutter in answer, grabbing a few locks of her hair and beginning to fiddle with it.

"Straight response please," the older woman said patiently, jerking her grandchild away from clutching her immense crumpling skirts.

"Oh…yes, well. I'm considering about whether I should walk into this barroom and then break my own heart yet again."

Whatever the old pureblood had expected, it surely hadn't been that. The truth of it showed on her face.

Snapping open her handbag, she reached into it and brought out a few coins. She bent down to her grandson and instructed him to go back to Diagon Alley, and from there to the ice cream parlor.

When the last brick was back in place, closing it off, she turned back to the younger widow, and instructed her, "Explain now, please."

Knowing she wouldn't have much time, she told the watered down version. She loved Sirius, he loved her. She felt she wasn't good enough, so dated someone else to prove a lie. She got pregnant with his child while still dating her childhood friend. Now she was no longer seeing her fiancé, and didn't know what to do about the dog Animagus.

It further left the old woman stunned.

After being silent for a few moments, all she was able so say was, "Well… That is quite the problem, isn't it?"

Nodding, she choked back a sob.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted. "If he knows the truth he won't want to be with me. If I don't tell him the truth, I can't be with him. I feel like such a fool for getting myself into this mess and I've got no clue how to get myself out!"

They fell silent for a few moments, sobs continuing to break through her usually stony facade.

Silencing to her anguished cries, the grandmother of her best friends son finally seemed to loose her unyielding presence. A sympathetic look crossed her face, and she began rubbing the twenty-seven year olds back as if she might to comfort her grandson. They sat on a nearby bench, the younger of the two women hugged into the chest of the older as she cried.

Finally, she spoke.

"Dear, if you want my honest opinion," before she could say more, she was interrupted by the redhead's frantic nodding. "Alright. I think you are a fool if you don't do everything in your power to get what you want. That makes you happy. Especially for your children's sake," she said maternally, sounding much like the expecting woman's deceased mother. She rubbed her growing belly, knowing the words spoken were the truth.

"Thank you…" she whispered into Mrs. Longbottom's embrace, desperately trying to swallow her tears.

The two women sat side by side for awhile, until the pregnant one of the two could get her somewhat fragile emotions in order. In the time it took to do that, Neville returned, chocolate covering the area around his mouth.

Her expression morphing from gentle understanding to fierce displeasure, the formally sympathetic Augusta descended on her unsuspecting grandson.

"Neville Collin Longbottom, what have you been doing?" she demanded sternly. "You should know the proper manners by now to wipe your mouth off in a public ice cream parlor!"

Scowling , the aging pureblooded witch wished her still weeping companion good luck and departed with her scared young grandchild in tow. Only when the other woman was out of sight did the younger of the two manage to get her haywire emotions in check. She felt she could face Sirius now, and the confrontation that was sure to happen.

Entering into the mostly abandoned pub, she easily found the man she sought in the dark barroom. He sat in a corner, hair and clothing immaculate, and appeared to be talking to himself.

When she got close enough to make out what he was saying, she found out he seemed to be berating himself.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! How could I have been so bloody stupid? Of course she's not going to come! She's been avoiding me for the last few months, so why would she show up today? Why did I have to tell her I'd be waiting for her?"

He probably would have gone on if she hadn't cleared her throat. He quickly swung around to face her, shock on his face as he began rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, his voice coming out as a squeak.

"Not long," she assured him, taking the seat across from him.

Silence…

"So… would you like a drink?" he finally asked, gesturing to Tom the Barkeep, "Tea, Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer… something a little stronger?"

"Just tea, thank you… anything stronger is bad for the baby," she answered him, nodding to the bartender who'd come up beside them as the expecting father fell silent. Sirius began silently beating his head on the table, having not remembered she was carrying a child.

"Of course ma'am…" the old wizard answered, waving his wand at the bar and summoning a steaming pot and tea cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"So, how's Harry doing… with the pregnancy and your engagement? Last I heard, Snape and he still hated each other," Sirius asked at last, trying to make small talk before they came to the big problem between them.

"He's looking forward to being a big brother, can't wait in fact. He's already got her doing pranks with him, and she's not even born yet!" she answered, inwardly wincing at the obviously fake enthusiasm in her voice. "And it doesn't really matter what he thinks of the engagement, because Severus and I are no longer together."

Upon hearing the words leave her throat, Sirius's head shot up from glaring down at his drink. He looked at her with a mix of shock and hope, praying that he had heard what he was sure he had. He knew there was still a hell of a lot they had to talk about before they could even think about a relationship, but for now he held hope for the first time in awhile.

"Oh?" he found himself asking, his voice the only indication about what he was privately rejoicing.

"Yes… but before you start planning anything, we still have some things to discuss Sirius Black. Some of which, you probably won't like. But you still need to know them…"

So she finally admitted it. Her fears, that she wasn't good enough for him. That everyone knew that, and would judge them for it. That he needed to be with a Pureblooded woman, one who could give him the Pureblooded heir that was expected to come. She was already under enough scrutiny after all, for being the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Of all the asinine things…" he muttered, gaping at her in disbelief. "That's why we aren't together? Because you're scared of what my family and some newspaper reporters think of you?" he demanded.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, stating the word as if it was obvious.

The moment the words passed through her lips though, she regretted it. It looked like he had just been slapped in the face. A look that suddenly turned angry and fierce.

Sirius glared at the love of his life through gritted teeth and with fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that to me, Lily," he snapped.

"Don't you dare lecture me about your insecurities and then make this about me. My parents have nothing to do with this. Nothing, do you hear? They never have, and they never will. Don't use them to justify your actions, don't you dare," he snarled.

Didn't he see what she was trying to do? Didn't he get it? She needed to protect him from themselves. Eventually, their love would be our undoing. He was too good to crumble at her feet. He deserved more. He deserved someone who could tell him she loved him. He deserved better… and that's exactly the kind of thinking that got er into this mess in the first place.

With a sigh, she let her hand fall to her protruding stomach, a gesture that rarely failed to calm her down. This was one of the few times it didn't…

He followed her hand moments, letting his gaze rest for a few moments on the bump that was his baby. Half of him and half of her… a thought that brought a slight smile to his face.

"Don't put me through this Lily. It's not right and it can't be what you really want. I know you love me just as much as I love you… that child you're carrying is proof of it Flower. When I vanished that Potion Prongslet made, I saved a vile of it and had it tested at St. Mungo's for possible side effects. It was poisonous if you drank it, but if you only smelled enough of the fumes it made you act on your most desired feelings. Do you not see?"

Yes, she saw… but before she could say anything about it, he was leaning across the table to capture her lips in his.

"Kiss me back, Lily," he pleaded against her still mouth, for she stood in refuse of his advances. He went to work again, doing his best to tear her bottom lip away from her top one and bringing it into his mouth. He was slightly more forceful than before as he tried to solicit a reaction from the one who carried his child. When he realized that she was not going to give in, his lips slowed on her's.

"Lily, please," he begged. "Please kiss me. I love you baby. That night, we both acted on what we wanted most…"

Gently, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Sirius, stop. You can't just kiss something and make it better. You seem to forget something important. When I woke up that morning, I was alone! I was ready to admit to you everything, and move on with you… but you had left me."

"I wanted to stay," he admitted hesitantly, still close enough for her to smell his breath, "But I was scared. Scared that that night was just a fluke to you, and you had used me again."

She gaped at him.

"You mean you haven't realized I lied then? Sirius, when we were together that first time, it was the happiest I'd been since James was alive! The man I'd fallen in love with knew my feelings and reciprocated them! The reason I told you I had only used you was because I was frightened, and for the first time in my life had no one to kick me in the ass and tell me to shut up about them!"

"What's it going to take, Lily?" Padfoot asked with a sigh, speaking after several minutes silence.

"What?" she asked in answer, not understanding him.

"What is it going to take for me to be good enough for you? Merlin knows I've tried to reach out to you, make you realize it's you I love and I don't care what my family thinks. But it's just not enough for you…

"The whole bloody world knows that I've jumped through every little hoop you've tossed my way. I've put up with every insecurity you've let me be privy to, which is next to none until now. You would think I've done enough now, but like with all things involving you, Lily, it's not the case. What more do you want from me? Because I have got next to nothing left to give! This is it! I've given you absolutely everything there is to give. There's nothing left. Is that good enough for you?" he demanded, making her heart bleed at his tone.

"Sirius," she whispered softly in an effort to get him to quiet his voice.

"Stop it," he snarled. "Stop evading everything and tell me the truth. Just answer the question. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Yes, Sirius, I do, but…"

"But what, Lily?" he asked, his fierce eyes still staring into her's. "But you let your anxieties get in the way of your happiness again? Just like you did with Prongs?"

"I truly regret that Padfoot," she admitted, "When James and I started dating, Marley, Emma, and Hest talked some sense into me… This time around there was no one to nip my uncertainty in the butt, which would have saved all of us a lot of painful and lonely times. You both deserved so much better than that, than me..."

The remorseful expression written on her face tore at Sirius' heart. Her arms were crossed, resting on her stomach as she hugged herself in an attempt to keep it together. She couldn't bear to look at him, to see the betrayal in his eyes. She felt him gently caress her cheek as his anger seem to dissipate.

She didn't feel that she deserved any comfort, but turned into it all the same. He ran his finger down her jaw line until it was under her chin. Slowly he tilted it up until her eyes locked with his. There was no anger or malice in them, only forgiveness and understanding.

It was then, and then only that she kissed him again.

**X-x-X**

A few more months passed, and the day they had both been waiting for for so long had arrived.

The day Sirius Black and Lily Evans were to be joined in holy matrimony.

December 24 dawned bright and cloudy, small drifts of snow already forming over the Burrow's gardens, creating an amazingly picturesque backdrop for a wedding ceremony. An arbor of twinkling fairy lights had been erected over the place where they were to stand, a silk tent over the assembled over the few chairs.

Afterwards, this was to be remade into a pavilion for the reception. Molly had put it all together within a few weeks, everything from the food, which she cooked herself, to the band, a string quartet that played popular classical Muggle and Wizarding hits. She had even gone so far as to arrange for the wedding robes. Rather than go out and buy a dress that would have had to have been altered several times before the wedding itself, Lily had asked the Weasley matriarch to go out and get some fabric so that they could make their own dress…

And what a dress it was.

The gown was Muggle influenced, to show off the bride's heritage, but clearly a Wizarding gown. Sheer blue fabric, so lightly colored it was almost white, draped Lily's heavily pregnant body, with skirts flaring out from her waist to pool around her feet. Full bell shape sleeves fell away from her arms, a darker shade of embroidery covering the soft cloth. The young woman's thick red hair had been braided and coiled around her head in an intricate knot. She wore a pair of flat slippers, as it was difficult to walk in heels when pregnant.

Escorting her down the aisle was her son. The seven year old was to give her away and play the part of the second best man. Remus was first, and Arthur a groomsman. On the bride's side of the tent, Molly stood as Maid of Honor with Emmeline and Hestia as bridesmaids. She'd tracked down the two women she'd lost track of after going into hiding so many years ago and rekindled their friendship. They'd been overjoyed to see her, but more than a little surprised that she was pregnant again and about to marry her departed husband's old best friend. While they hadn't been his best admires during school though, they excepted that Lily knew him and her own heart better than they did.

Performing the ceremony was their old Headmaster and acting as the signer for their marriage certificate as proof that they were legally wed was the Minister of Magic himself. They hadn't partially wanted Cornelius there, but he took it on himself to do it. They suspected it wasn't because Sirius was head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black as he claimed, but rather to get close to Harry. Another unexpected guest, one blonde reporter that went by the name of Rita Skeeter, had also shown up. Her presence had slowed the ceremony somewhat by "borrowing" the second young groomsman and trying to get an exclusive interview. The small boy hadn't proved to be very sympathetic to this goal.

For the third time that night, their ceremony was interrupted.

But it wasn't by reporters, or unexpected guests… or even a small child telling their mothers in their carrying whisper that they needed to use the restroom. No, it was something more.

As Albus asked the bride if she took the groom to be her lawfully wedded husband, if she consented to him being her son's new father by law. She was just nodding her head when she doubled over in pain, taking her eyes from the groom's for the first time during the whole ceremony.

"Lily, are you alright?" the worried man asked his future wife, bending down to look into her face. "Are you in pain, is it the baby? Talk to me honey, what's going on?"

"Er, judging from the puddle of amniotic fluid on the ground, I'm going to play it safe and say the bride is in labor…" Molly pointed out, clutching the two large bouquets she held to her chest. "I do believe you two need to get to St. Mungo's…"

"NO!" Lily answered her, shaking her head franticly.

"But honey, if the baby is coming now, than-" Sirius began, before he was interrupted by the gasping redhead.

"No Sirius! It will take some time. We've waited long enough for this day as it is… I don't want to wait anymore before I can be your wife…"

"But Lily-"

"No Sirius!" she said again, cutting him off midstream. "Albus, continue the ceremony please… but hurry!"

"Yes Dear, now as I asked earlier…"

**X-x-X**

Christmas morning dawned clear and bright for the newly made family.

Presents rested around the tall bright evergreen that stood in the foyer, decorated with fairy lights, colored balls, and glittery pieces of paper Harry had made at the Weasleys' home. Garlands of holly and fresh smelling wreaths hung around the room, giving it the festive feeling that had been lacking the last two years. A cheerful fire roared away in the hearth and stockings hung from the mantle, waiting for greedy hands to take hold of them and partake of the delights within them…

But something was missing from this picturesque yuletide scene. The Potter-Black family was missing from their own home. They were, instead, resting in a private room in the Wizarding world's equivalent of a Muggle Hospital.

While Harry lay curled up asleep at the foot of the bed, tuckered out from staying up all night, Lily and Sirius sat at the head of it looking down at the small miracle in the redhead's arms.

"She's beautiful," the dog Animagus whispered emotionally, overcome by the sight of his pup. He'd gotten just as choked up when he'd first saw his godson as a newborn.

"Yeah…" Lily agreed, "She's gorgeous. You and Prongslet are going to have to beat the guys off her with a stick when she gets older… that is if she doesn't beat you black and blue for interfering in her life. Redheads have a tendency to do that you know!"

"So, what will her name be?" Molly asked curiously, watching the new parents.

"Rebecca," Lily answered, "After my grandmother on my dad's side."

"No!" Sirius said quickly, shaking his head.

"No?" his wife repeated, glaring at him over the head of their daughter.

"No," he agreed, " not Rebecca. Maybe for a middle name, but not for the first… she doesn't look like a Rebecca to me…"

"She doesn't look like a Rebecca? Alright then, what does she look like to you?" she demanded, flashing red with anger. She was exhausted after having a fifteen hour labor. No sleep, coupled with hormones, and the daunting task of pushing an eight pound baby out of her vagina did not mix well to make her a happy camper right now. It was not a good move to deny her the name she'd chosen for her daughter.

"How about, seeing as she was born on Christmas… I was thinking, how about Noelle?"

"Noelle?"

"Yeah… Noelle. Noelle Rebecca Black. What do you think?" he asked apprehensively.

The woman silently studied the small child it her grasp, the light blue eyes that hid behind closed lids and the short covering of flame colored fuzz. The little girl was a beautiful thing, a wonderfully softened mix of her parents features on a heart shaped face.

"I like it. Noelle Rebecca Black…"

_**The End**_


End file.
